Meet Your Match
by Bringg Mee Flowerss
Summary: Six months after the war, Draco has been offered a chance to complete his schooling at Hogwarts. Will he decline, or accept? And will a chance meeting with a stubborn girl make him realize what love truly is? Draco Malfoy may have just met his match.
1. OneOneOne

_**August 27**_

His letter came on August 27. A thick, cream colored envelope with his name printed neatly on the back, delivered by none other than one of Hogwarts' many tawny owls.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy, _

_We feel that it is our duty at Hogwarts to teach and enlighten the young generation of witches and wizards to our fullest capabilities. In light of last year's events, schooling was not completed. Thus, we extend our hand to you and other "8 Years" and invite you back to finish your learning experience as a proper young wizard. Your reply is needed by August 30. School will commence on September 2. Your book list is included. _

_Sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Headmistress _

Draco read the letter with a sour expression on his face. It had been almost six months since the war had ended, and the Malfoys had fallen from grace. He felt sure that Hogwarts had sent him this letter out of pity and not actual interest. And Malfoys did not except pity. Although, Draco wasn't entirely sure what it meant to be a Malfoy anymore. All his previous notions had flown out the window.

When the Dark Lord had perished, Draco had been elated with the fact. It gave him a sick, sweet satisfaction when Voldemort's body had slumped over, dead, cold and still. He rejoiced in silent celebration with his mother, the only person who he had truly ever loved and possibly the only person who had ever truly loved him. But it was as if they were walking on eggshells, because after the final battle, Lucius, the third party in the family of three, had never been the same.

He was an empty shell, a hollowed out body. His soul had seeped out through the years and the Dark Lord's death had finally caused him to snap like the brittle, fragile man he was. He walked around Malfoy Manor in a state of deep, complex depression. A mere ghost of his previously arrogant, crude, and haughty self. It was as if Lucius would have rather been sent to Azkaban then suffer a life without pent up fear and evil. He locks himself up in his study for hours on end, doing Merlin knows what, exiting only for meals. Even those trips are far and few between.

Draco, on the other hand, had seen his father's reclusive behaviour as an improvement. He was fully content to spend the day alone, or with his mother, sometimes playing the odd game of Quidditch with other boys from Slytherin. He felt like this was the way life was supposed to be; calm, cool and collected, with a little bit of Malfoy charm. He liked the way he felt when he woke up in the morning; not scared, well rested, maybe almost happy. Just almost.

Draco threw the letter onto the grand dining room table and walked upstairs, towards his room, taking the steps two at a time. He contemplated going back to Hogwarts for a minute, wondering what it would be like to walk its halls again. Would he feel nostalgic or perhaps maybe nauseous? Draco decided to go with the latter. Although, he thought snidely, he could do without Saint Potter, Granger and the Weasel. Surely the bushy haired one would make them all go back. Some things just never changed. He could imagine her now, her muggle nose high in the air, lecturing the lot of them about good education. If Draco was her – although he thanked the Gods he was not – he would spend his days under a rock, where he would have belonged.

He mentally reprimanded himself for wishing that she lived under a rock. It went against the morals he was trying to instil in himself; good graces, acceptance, love...oh, who was he kidding? He still wished that Granger lived under a rock. It made his life much simpler in the long run.

He arrived upstairs to the pleasant humming of his mother's voice. She was considerably happier these past few months and she had taken to wearing light, delicate colors nowadays. She popped her head out of her room when she heard Draco walking down the hall. Her white blond hair was piled atop her head in a bun and she was wearing a white, lacy dress. It made her features look softer when she smiled at him. The lines around her mouth crinkled. They were fresh and out of use, unlike the worry lines etched into her forehead.

"Did you see the letter?" she called towards him. She already knew the answer of course. Draco wouldn't have been surprised if she had read it herself and placed it back in the envelope. Obviously privacy wasn't a concept Narcissa Malfoy was accustomed to.

"Of course I did…" he answered, trailing off. Draco was inching his way towards his room. He hoped that he would make it there before she asked him the question he knew was coming, the one question he didn't want to answer.

Just as he reached the door, hand on the knob, Narcissa asked, "Well, who was it from and what did it say?" Damn. So close.

"Nothing really," said Draco nonchalantly, opening the door to his room fully. "Just Hogwarts asking all of last year's Seventh Years to come back to school to make up the lost year. Stupid if you ask me, a waste of time." He said this in a rush so it all sounded like one word.

Unfortunately, Narcissa's ears were as good as a bats' due to all her years of obsessive, compulsive gossiping. "Well, I didn't ask you your opinion, if I recall correctly." She paused, deep in thought, and then, "Hogwarts? Really? I think that's a splendid idea! I always hoped you would do something worthwhile."

"You can't be serious, mum. I am not going back to that damned school," He said with a roll of his eyes. He walked into his room and shut the door hoping she would get the message.

Not a moment later, she stepped into the room. "Why not?" she exclaimed rather shrilly. "You have every right to be there."

"Oh, Merlin, you really think so? I can just imagine it now; they'll be having welcome back parties in my name. Pothead will be delighted to see me. Why, they'll name me Head Boy, create an award in my honour, my face will be hung on tapestries throughout the school!" he said sarcastically, a very Malfoy edge slipping into his voice. He lay back on his bed, knowing he had won.

"Fine, Draco! I give up!" she said, throwing her hands up in exasperation, she had never been one for conflict. She turned around abruptly and exited the room, slamming the door childishly. Draco waited for her impending return.

"Promise me you'll think about it?" she asked when she did return. Women were so easy to figure out.

"Sure, whatever," he said waving his hand dismissively at his mother's retreating figure. He flipped over and snorted into his pillow. Lies he had promised. Him, back at Hogwarts? Never. He was still a Malfoy after all. He couldn't imagine sitting contently in bloody Potions class after everything that had happened. Draco was surprised that they even reopened the school, considering all the damage that was dealt to the ancient building. Not to mention the loss of teaching staff.

Draco felt a little pang of emotion somewhere in his chest. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. It was no emotion that he had ever felt in the last seventeen years of his life, and that revelation unnerved him.

One emotion he did feel, however, was worry. Worry that there was only three days left until the Hogwarts reply deadline.

_**August 29**_

For the next 48 hours, Draco was plagued with thoughts of Hogwarts. They buzzed around inside his head like an angry swarm of bees; annoying and incessant. On top of it all, Narcissa was dropping hints like bombs. She poked and prodded, nudged and suggested; she desperately wanted Draco to go, to gain some sense of normalcy, but he wouldn't hear anything of it. It's not like his years at Hogwarts had been normal. They were filled with plotting, scheming, death and a certain Vanishing Cabinet.

Yesterday, Blaise and Theodore had stopped by for a visit with their mothers. The three boys had talked about the prospect of returning to the school, at least to torment the first years. Then, they had laughed it off. Draco couldn't help but notice how hesitant Blaise sounded, how fake and nervous his laugh was. Theodore admitted outright that he would, in fact, be returning. Not by force, but by choice. Draco couldn't imagine why he would want to do that. He was already placing bets on how long Nott would last.

But Draco had more pressing matters to attend to. Not pressing by his account, but by his mothers. The first formal ball of the season was to be held at Greengrass Estate, and the event had thrown Narcissa into a panicked nosedive. The Greengrasses were a thoroughly pureblood wizard family who had managed to stay relatively out of the Dark Lord's affairs. How they had managed, Draco wasn't sure, but it would have involved a hefty amount of Galleons, maybe even the promise of their first born child. This was supposed to be a gathering to celebrate the entering of a new era; an era of tolerance, love, flowers and puppies. Draco thought it was all a little absurd.

His mother was slap happy at the thought of a social event, contrary to her son's attitude. Giddiness practically oozed off her and clung to Draco like some sticky, metaphorical slime. She had locked herself in her room, along with the house elf, Dottie, to prepare for the event.

That was two and a half hours ago.

This reason, amongst other factors, was exactly why Draco was seated alone, on a plush velvet couch, in the parlour. Waiting. And his irritation only grew with his relative body temperature. He began to sweat in his suit. His very expensive suit.

"Why is it so bloody hot in here?" he wondered out loud, tugging at his collar. His question was followed by a loud crack; it bounced off the marble floors and into Draco's ears.

"You called, sir? Dottie could turn the heat down, yes she could," said the house elf in a squeaky, eager voice. Her eyes were bulging, her hands outstretched. Draco flinched back to avoid contact.

"Never mind that," replied Draco impatiently. "Where's my mother?"

"Mrs. Narcissa will be down soon, yes she will be."

Draco rolled his eyes at the house elf with overly large ears. She was persistent, he'd give her that much, she was so eager to please. They'd hired her four months ago, and Narcissa absolutely adored her. Narcissa, oddly enough, loved her like the daughter she never had. This made Draco a little nauseous at times, especially when he would see the house elf parading around the house with Narcissa in a pink frilly dress, or donning lace gloves. But, it was proof of Narcissa's ability to love, her ability to except, and that made Draco feel good.

Before he could get any further with the thought, Narcissa Malfoy came sweeping down the stairs looking regal in a red silk ball gown. Her hair was splayed loosely over her shoulders in intricate curls, a pearl broach holding her cloak together.

She smiled as she reached the bottom of the stairs and extended her hand to Draco. He took it and stooped down to kiss his mother's forehead, she seemed so much smaller than him. "You look lovely."

"Thank you, dear. Oh, you look so handsome…Dottie, go get the masks please," said Narcissa as the house elf disapperated.

Draco's face was contorted in an expression of disgust. Masks? How very six months ago. He had never really understood the need for the ugly things, but he supposed they were rather necessary when waging war. Draco had always associated them with the most dreadful of emotions, and masks be damned if _he_ had to put one on _his_ face.

She saw his eyes flash and realization dawned on her face. "No, Draco, do you really think I would do that to you?" she asked. "It's a masquerade. I forgot to tell you."

"Oh," Draco nodded tersely and licked his dry lips. Of course not, never again. They stood in awkward silence for a moment, not sure what to say. _Buck up, Draco,_ he scolded himself. Luckily, they were saved by Dottie who came scrambling into the room as if she sensed the tense air.

"Here you are, Madame," she handed two, ornate masks to Narcissa, placing them gently into her manicured hands.

"Thank you, Dottie. You've done very well tonight," Narcissa smiled widely and Dottie squealed in delight before disappearing, probably off to worship Narcissa at the shrine Draco had defiantly seen in that closet the house elf called a room.

Narcissa moved her hands nimbly to the back of her head to secure her mask. It was black satin dusted with tiny crystals and pearls. It covered half her face and gave her a mysterious look. She handed Draco his mask. It was a deep, rich green that matched his dress shirt. He tied it on and felt the smooth lines of it cover the top half of his angular face. He knew for a fact he looked sexy; tousled blond hair, smouldering grey eyes, sharp black suit and deep green shirt. What was not to love? He smirked coyly.

Narcissa stepped up to the fire place and grabbed a handful of Floo Powder. But before she could toss it in to the roaring flames, Draco caught her wrist, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Father won't be joining us?" he asked, even though he knew the answer.

His mother's body tensed visibly. "No, he has a previous engagement," she replied, and then threw the Floo Powder into the fire place, setting the flames a shocking green.

She stepped in. "Greengrass Estate!"

Draco seized a fistful of Powder and hurled it into the crackling fire. As he stepped in, he had one bitter thought on his mind; _liar_. The flames licked up his toned body, his family seemed to be lying a lot these days.

"Greengrass Estate!" he shouted.

And then he dissolved into nothingness.

* * *

**Please don't favourite without reviewing. Thank you!**

**Also, Harry Potter is not mine, and this disclaimer holds until the end of this story. **


	2. TwoTwoTwo

_**August 29; Greengrass Estate**_

Draco arrived only seconds after his mother, but she was already greeting up a storm. Her dress swung out behind her, a hazard to all passing guests, and she was a flurry of activity. Air kisses and large, bright, magically enhanced smiles circulated the room much like the rose water that was being pumped into the ventilation system.

"Draco, darling. Come here please," she beckoned him over sweetly. He plastered a smirk onto his face and handed his coat over to a waiting house elf, drowning the tiny creature in fabric. Sauntering over to his mother, he noticed many of the females in the room casting him admiring glances from behind their theatrical masks.

"Draco, this is Amorella and Marcus Greengrass, our gracious hosts this evening," Narcissa said in a sugar coated voice that she reserved for compliments and ass kissing. She had mastered the art of performing both simultaneously.

As Draco shook Mr. Greengrass's hand, he took note of the man standing in front of him. He was tall and dignified, with a head of close cropped, honey blond hair. He had muted green eyes that landed upon Draco in a reproachful look. Draco would later find out that this had to do with the fact that this man had two daughters attending Hogwarts. For some odd reason, Draco felt pleased by the fact that news of his womanizing tendencies had gotten around this far.

Amorella Greengrass was very much the opposite of her husband. She was slight, but a certain sort of elegance seemed to be given off by her. She had the same hair color as her husband, but her eyes were a vibrant and intuitive blue. She also happened to be positively charmed by Draco. When he grasped her hand and kissed her knuckles, she giggled girlishly.

"The pleasure is mine, Mrs. Greengrass. Mr. Greengrass. You have a lovely home," said Draco, always the epitome of politeness in the face of importance.

Mr. Greengrass grunted in acknowledgement and crossed his arms over his broad chest, a man of few words. It was Amorella who spoke. "You have raised such a lovely, charming man, Narcissa!" she gushed.

Draco winked at the lady and turned to his mother, "Well, shall we all enter the ball room?"

Narcissa shook her head. "No, there is actually someone whom we would like you to meet. Or perhaps, re-meet," she said happily.

Draco frowned, "And who, Mother, would that be?"

To answer this, Amorella turned around and called, "Daphne! Come here!"

_Ah_, thought Draco, _they're trying to set me up_. Draco was used to this occurrence, as it had happened on more than one occasion, and he usually took it in good grace. Tonight, however, he wasn't in the mood. Daphne clumsily walked forward, in heels too high for her gangly frame, an excited smile stuck onto her face. She wore an extravagant purple, bejewelled gown that hung off her stick figure, and on her face, an over the top, feathered mask. Oh, Merlin, this one would be interesting. Every once in a while Draco would get stuck with someone flamboyant, but Daphne definitely took the cake.

"Draco," said Narcissa. "This is Daphne. I'm sure you two are already acquainted, seeing as you two are in the same year and house." Draco had never spoken a word to this girl, but she was nodding her head so enthusiastically Draco feared that it might simply pop right off. She was pretty, that was apparent. But she was a lacklustre, average pretty. The same muted eyes as her father, and pin thin honey blond hair. Not worth a second glance, and in Draco's opinion, not worth a first glance either.

Draco's mother continued, "Daphne will be returning to Hogwarts this year." _Ah_, Draco thought again, _they're trying to set me up so I can follow Daphne back to Hogwarts_. His mother was devious, but if she wanted him to return to school, the bait would have to be much more intriguing, not to mention better looking.

"Well," said Amorella, breaking the growing silence. "We'll leave you two alone." She walked off hand in hand with her husband, but twittering avidly with Narcissa, her back turned to the man on her arm. Draco sighed and turned on his heel to look at Daphne, she was waiting patiently for him, hands folded in front of her.

"I suppose we should go to the ballroom then?" he drawled, offering his hand to her. She grinned and took it, obviously pleased with the situation. As they walked into the ballroom, they were met with a bombardment of happy sighs and muttered approvals from the older couples in the room. Nothing like a good, pureblood couple to brighten everyone's moods.

Draco rolled eyes. It was just his luck to get stuck with someone like this. For one thing, Draco wasn't exactly a cold hearted beast; it was unfair to Daphne for her parents to be stringing her along like this. He supposed he could play the part for the night, and then let her down easy. Maybe telling her this couldn't work because he wasn't going to Hogwarts; it was the perfect plan…

Just as he finished his though, the orchestra began to play and Daphne practically jumped up in utter excitement, squealing like a first year. Draco sighed for the millionth time that night and once again offered his hand to the girl, cursing his bad luck. "Care to dance?"

She nodded, and daintily placed her rather large hand on his shoulder while taking his free hand in her own. Draco placed his other hand well above her hips; he didn't want to give her any ideas.

"So, Daphne, tell me about yourself," he asked her out of sheer niceties, the boredom and silence was starting to drive him mad. He did, however, twirl her expertly around the floor.

"Well, you know me, I'm sure. I'm in your house, your age, and in well in your grasp," she said, winking suggestively. Draco cleared his throat nervously. He could feel her hands hold onto him tighter, it reminded him of how a predator would hold its prey; protectively and barking mad. She fluttered her eyes at him, blinking more than necessary. Draco was compelled to ask her if she had something in her watery eyes.

"I wish to be married by the time I leave Eight Year. Oh, I'll be such a good house wife and mother…" she mused. Draco wondered if she had been programmed to say this, he contemplated running his hand up and down her back hoping to find the extension cord that allowed herself to be plugged in at night. He suddenly felt very Closter phobic.

"Um, Daphne? I really need to use the loo…" Draco said as he all but ran out of the ballroom. He wasn't completely sure where he was going, but he was glad to be out of the robot's clutches. He walked aimlessly down hallways, occasionally opening doors, peering inside. This house was huge, and he could easily, at any point get lost. The thought thrilled him.

He stumbled across a door that immediately grabbed his attention. It was wood, and it reached all the way towards the ceiling. The strangest thing about it was the carvings the lay on it. Names, thousands of them, all lined up neatly. The bottom foot or so of it was left blank. _Melina Greengrass, Nee Blackthorn, Armando Greengrass, Marcus Greengrass, Amorella Greengrass, Nee Vanderwall, Daphne Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass…_generations of family history depicted on one slab of wood.

Draco pushed the door open to reveal the room behind it, a library. Rows upon rows of book shelves, couches and arm chairs, a roaring fire, it gave the room a cozy feel. Draco closed the door softly and leaned back against it closing his eyes, welcoming the silence.

Then, he heard a shuffling noise, and his eyes immediately shot open. A girl no more than 5'4 stood before him. Rolling, delicate, honey blond curls fell on her shoulders and back. She wore a dress the color of sunshine, and a black mask with elegant, black peacock feathers inlaid on it. Black pumps adorned her feet and Draco noticed how incredibly sexy her legs looked. She stared at him with blue curious eyes, a smirk played on her lips. She didn't speak.

"What the bloody hell-" Draco started, before he was interrupted.

"Ah, ah, ah," she said waggling a finger in his face. "It's not nice to swear in front of a lady."

"Who are you?" he asked the girl. The truth was, he was getting annoyed, and no one wanted to be in the presence of an annoyed Malfoy.

"Draco, I'm hurt! You don't know my name. How sad. I would have thought that Hogwarts' resident playboy would know every human being with boobs," she said, feigning a hurt expression, clutching at her heart.

Draco raised his eyebrows. "And how do you know my name?" What a stupid question, he would realize later, how could she not know my name?

She twirled her finger in a circular motion, "You get around."

"And how would you know? You're just a little girl, not exactly the type to "get around"" he said, somehow aware of the fact that this would really piss her off. He stared at her for a while, not breaking eye contact.

"Little girl?" she asked. Then she smirked, raising one eyebrow, "If I'm such a little girl, then turn around right now and stop undressing me with your eyes."

Instead, Draco took a step forward, right up into her face. This girl intrigued him. She was rude, sarcastic, diabolical, good looking and witty. "Are you in Slytherin?" he asked her.

She looked aghast for a moment and then took a step back from him, "No, you wanker. I'm in Ravenclaw."

"Wanker? Watch who you're talking to, I'm in Slytherin," he told her.

She smirked again, "I know." She walked back to the couch and draped her legs over the side of it gracefully. Draco stood there for a moment, thinking of what had just happened. For once in his life, he didn't have a comeback. She would pay, no matter how pretty she was. Oh, she would pay.

"So, Draco, what are you doing here? Chased down by your rabid fan girls? Or have you simply just lost your mind?"

He stalked towards her, shoving her feet off the arm of the chair and sitting there himself. "You're a bitch," he told her nonchalantly.

"Oddly enough, I'm okay with that. It's better than being an arrogant git," she told him, replacing her feet onto Draco's lap.

Draco stared down at her legs and smirked. He ran his palms up and down her claves, slowly, barely there. She didn't seem to be fazed by his touch, only once betraying herself as her body shivered under his hands.

"Stop that, will you?" she told him, kicking up her feet and almost hitting him in the face.

He looked at her intently, "Do you really want me to stop?" He traced a line down her calve with his finger tip and smirked when he felt gooseflesh rise on her skin.

"Why, fancy that, I really do!" She whipped her feet off of Draco and placed them down onto the floor, absentmindedly running a hand up and down her leg.

Draco shrugged. "Your loss."

The stayed silent for a moment. The girl seemed fine, happy even, to sit in the growing silence. She stretched out her hands in front of her, palms out, towards the fireplace. Draco heard her joints crack and the usually revolting sound sent a shiver up his spine. Whether it was because of pleasure or disgust, he wasn't sure and he bloody well did not want to find out.

It was the Ravenclaw who broke the silence. "So, you never answered my question."

"What question?"

"Ah, see? You are losing your mind. I'll say it slowly this time, what are you doing here?" She dragged out the last words slowly, as if he were a bit slow.

Draco scowled at her, but was compelled to answer her question. "Well, do you know Daphne? Daphne Greengrass?"

The girl had a ghost of a smile on her lips. "Yes, vaguely. I've spoken to her once or twice."

"I ran away from her," he told her simply, putting on an air of nonchalance.

"I didn't know Draco Malfoy ran away from anything. Let alone a girl."

_Draco Malfoy runs away from a lot of things,_ he thought bitterly. But she didn't need to know that, no reason to give her the upper hand. Instead he said, "I had no choice, really. She implied she wanted to bear my children."

"She does have rather lovely child bearing hips," the girl offered.

Draco laughed in spite of himself. She joined not a moment later, her tinkling laugh mingling with his smooth, velvety one. She clutched at her sides, as if trying to hold the laughter in, her body shaking gently. Draco's eyes were drawn down to where her hands rested. They were on the small of her waist, directly above _her _hips, and the image thrilled him. She was delicate, he realized, and the thought made him feel oddly protective of her.

Just when the blond opened her mouth to speak again, a voice came floating down the hallway, "Draco? Draco, where are you?"

Draco jumped off the couch and muttered a string of profanities. Then, the girl grabbed his wrist and led him to a book shelf. "Play along," she muttered, yanking the closest book in reach. Draco was about to protest. He didn't need help from know it all social rejects. But before he could, Daphne poked her head into the room.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" she cried. She turned her head to look at the Ravenclaw who was standing beside Draco, her head over the book as if it held the most enthralling story, "What's _she_ doing here?" Daphne sneered.

Draco was once again interrupted by the girl, "He was on his way to the bathroom and he turned up here. I was reading, see?" She waved the book in Daphne's face. "I was just about to tell him where to go."

"Whatever," Daphne said, turning back to Draco. "Just hurry up." She walked out of the room slamming the door shut behind her.

The girl placed the book back on the shelf. "You're welcome," she said slowly, accentuating every word as if Draco didn't have these words in his vocabulary. She was right, Draco couldn't remember the last time he had said 'you're welcome' or 'thank you'.

"How did you know I was heading to the bathroom?" he asked her, determined to not say thank you.

"Most of her dance partners seem to head that way," she said with an oddly kind smile.

"And I'm assuming that you're right here waiting for them, arms open? Or, legs open, should I say."

Instead of yelling, she grinned wickedly, "I love it when you talk dirty." She then stepped around Draco and headed towards the door, leaving him dazed and confused; two emotions that never overcame him in the presence of a girl.

"Are you sure you're not in Slytherin?" he asked one more time, turning to face her.

She shook her head, and then said, "Astoria."

"What?"

"My name. You asked me my name. It's Astoria," she replied, before walking out of the room shutting the door behind her.

_Shit, _Draco thought, remembering the other blonde with the child bearing hips. _This might be a problem._

For some compelling reason, Draco walked right back into the ballroom. If he was smart, which he definitely was, he would have steered clear. But he felt a pull towards the room, or perhaps the people in it. Astoria was obviously part Veela. There was no other explanation that Draco was willing to expect, or even consider. This girl was bewitching and he hated it.

He entered the great double doors only to see the annoying Ravenclaw chatting it up with his mother. She was laughing, a hand placed daintily over her mouth. Daphne stood behind her, out of the spot light glaring at her sister, jealousy radiating from her.

Draco walked up to his mother. She turned from her conversation and spoke quickly, "Oh, Draco! You must meet this lovely young lady. Draco, meet Astoria, Daphne's sister."

Astoria looked at Draco, and when Narcissa's back was turned, she winked. "Pleasure to meet you, Draco."

Draco bowed slightly, and grabbed her hand, holding it in his. "The pleasure is all mine," he said with a smirk. Astoria's smile faltered only slightly before taking back her hand. Narcissa's eyes got wide at the sight of them, taking them in. Together. Side by side. _Not again, _thought Draco.

"Daphne, darling, would you come here for a moment? Please, right this way…just down here…" Narcissa said absently, dragging poor Daphne away, kicking and screaming.

Astoria turned to Draco, a bemused smile on her face, "I'm glad that hag left."

"I hope you're not talking about my mother," Draco replied, his voice icy.

"Definitely not, your mother is lovely. I was talking about my sister, you know, the one with the child bearing hips? She was beginning to dig her Harpy talons into you. I wouldn't want to see that pretty face of yours scratched," she said sweetly, tracing her finger along his jaw line.

Draco silently laughed at the image that played out in his head. Daphne had sprouted wings, huge claws, and was shrieking at the top of her lungs. It reminded him of Pansy, after every break up they had endured. "Your concern isn't needed," he said to Astoria. Shock was evident on her face.

"It wasn't concern. But just think of what you mother would say! Her poor baby boy…"

Draco decided to ignore her, turning around and stalking to a nearby table.

"So, heading off to the bathroom again, or do you always walk away unexpectedly?" Astoria asked brightly, plopping herself down next to him at the abandoned table.

"I only walk away from things that don't deserve my time and attention," he told her snidely.

A moment of real hurt played across her face, but she quickly recovered. "Ouch, Draco, that hurt. I happen to think that you like my company."

"And what would give you that idea, you annoying little bird?"

"Well, for one, you already have an endearing pet name for me. But what should I call you? Draco the Dragon? Slytherin Prince? Wait! How about Slippery Snake?" she babbled.

Draco looked at her, utter confusion evident on his face. Astoria continued, "And just in case you were wondering, I wasn't referring to your house placement. I was actually referring to the placement of that one male organ-"

Draco cut her off by slapping a hand over her mouth, "Just because you enjoy looking at my crotch-"

It was Astoria's turn to cut him off. She stuck out her tongue and licked up the length of his hand that covered her mouth, laughing all the while.

"You're disgusting," he told her, wiping his hand on the upholstered chair.

"Then leave," she said smugly. Draco sat there for a moment, honestly thinking about getting up and leaving. He started to lift himself off the chair, and then sat back down. As much as this girl annoyed him, he couldn't bring himself to leave her. He was oddly drawn to her, he found her intriguing, and she kept him on his toes. _Veela, _he thought again.

"You know, I don't think I will," he said finally, slouching back in his chair and crossing his arms comfortably.

Astoria's nose scrunched up in frustration, and she huffed loudly, obviously displeased by losing the upper hand. A second later she smiled brilliantly, showing off a row of perfect teeth. She turned her head to the side and stared at someone across the room.

Draco turned to look at who was the current holder of her limited span of attention. Blaise Zabini stood at the other end of the ballroom, eyes locked onto Astoria. Draco turned his attention back to the blond only to watch her cock her head to the side and smile coyly at Blaise. She raised her eyebrows, winking slowly, and Blaise started to walk over. He didn't stand a chance.

_Oh Merlin, _thought Draco, _I can't believe this. Does she really think he can make me jealous?_ But when Blaise offered his hand to the pretty blond and asked her to dance, Draco twitched uncomfortably in his seat. Astoria walked off with Blaise, arm in arm, smiling wickedly.

Draco swerved around in his chair and looked at the brunette witch in her early twenties sitting behind him. "Dance with me," he barked at her on impulse. She happily obliged, and Draco began to twirl her around the floor.

He caught Astoria's eye, dancing lazily in Blaise's arms. _Nice try, _he mouthed in her direction.

Her eyes lit up mischievously. _Jealous? _She mouthed back and then flipped Draco off before Blaise turned her around. Draco fumed inwardly, _what the hell was wrong with this girl?_

~!~

Some hours later, Draco staggered into his parlour through the fire place. Narcissa giggled happily as she stumbled out, her behaviour the product of one too many glasses of champagne.

She slumped happily on the couch and hiccoughed.

"How was your night, Draco?" she slurred.

"Interesting," he said. She pouted, not happy with a one word answer.

"But," Draco started again. "I think I'm going back to Hogwarts. I feel a certain…_pull_ to the school…"

As his mother's face lit up excitedly, he couldn't help but smile, too. However, he failed to mention that this certain _pull_ happened to be a blond Ravenclaw. And she had a certain pull indeed.

* * *

**Please, don't favourite without reviewing. Thank you!**


	3. ThreeThreeThree

_**September 2; Hogwarts Express**_

Astoria Greengrass stumbled onto the Hogwarts Express just moments before its departure. She walked down the red carpeted hallways, peering into compartments occasionally. Her black kitten, Wicca, squirmed in her arms and brandished her claws at Astoria's face in an attempt to break free. Astoria clutched onto her tightly, and then swore rather colourfully when Wicca jumped from her arms and dashed down the hallway into the next car.

"Stupid cat…" Astoria mumbled, before trudging after the four legged nightmare. Her search stopped, however, when she saw Wicca being picked up by a tall, red headed girl.

"Mimi!" Astoria cried, hugging her cat and her friend. Wicca grumbled in annoyance as she was squished between the two giggling girls. "Oh, Merlin, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you, too!" Mimi said, and then looked down at the cat in her arms. "What's with the fur ball?"

"Oh, dad got her for me after being made Head Girl. Her name's Wicca, and she likes to bite," said Astoria happily, trying to pry the cat away from her friend.

Mimi held up her red hands, little bite marks ran up and down her tan skin. "Yes, I can tell. The little bugger…"

"Don't worry; it's just her way of showing her love." said Astoria, holding up her own red hands. "Where's Helia?"

"Just in the compartment over there, actually," Mimi said, pointing across the hall.

Astoria walked towards the compartment door and flung it open with a flourish. A small brunette sat quietly in the corner, reading a book. She looked up over the pages, and her delicate face broke out into a wide grin, "Astoria!"

Helia patted the seat next to her, and Astoria and Mimi sat down with a huff, placing the black kitten on the floor to play. Astoria looked over her friends, a content smile placed on her face.

Mimi sat opposite her; she towered over the two girls, a staggering five foot ten. She had flaming red hair that closely resembled a lion's mane. She looked like an Amazonian beauty with her green eyes and golden toned skin, and she had an attitude to match. Both her parents were hippies, and had her at a young age. Her real name was Imogen, but Merlin forbid if anyone ever called her that.

The tiny brunette next to Astoria could not have been more the opposite. She was petite and delicate and soft spoken and absolutely gorgeous. She had a rich Mediterranean background and her parents had named her after the Greek Goddess of the Sun – Helia. Her eyes were liquid gold and were often found scanning the pages of a good book. Despite her appearance, she played a mean game of Quidditch. If Mimi was the lion then Helia was a bird, flighty and free.

Astoria could not have asked for two better friends. They were supportive, and she could tell them anything. This, of course, included everything that had happened over summer break. Especially what had happened at the ball.

"Oh, Merlin, I think you like him," said Helia in her tiny voice never once glancing up from her rather large book.

Before Astoria could tell her how ridiculously absurd the idea was, Mimi did it for her, "Ew, you cannot like that git. He is disgusting and probably has pubic lice courtesy of Pansy the cow."

"Don't worry, I would-"

"Anyways," Mimi interrupted her, matter-of-factly. "He would never like you."

"What?" screeched Astoria. If there was one thing she hated, it was people telling her she wasn't good enough. Helia sat back comfortably and was content with watching the scene unfold.

"It's not that you're not pretty, or whatever," Mimi told her gently. "It's just that you're the epitome of goodness. You got perfect Owls, you're Head Girl, and you skipped First Year all together. You speak three languages, and volunteer during summer break. Your family wasn't involved with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and you're the pride and joy of Ravenclaw to boot. You're a goody two shoes, save for the occasional skinny dip..."

"That was one time!"

"I know, that's my point. You do no wrong, and Malfoy doesn't go for that," Mimi concluded.

Astoria sat dumfounded as Mimi counted off the reasons on her fingers. _She was right, _Astoria thought solemnly. _I am a goody two shoes._ She knew she didn't like Draco, but Draco not liking her? _Not a chance! By Merlin's pants, I'm going to do it. Draco Malfoy will fall for me. Well, if I have anything to do about it._

Astoria got out of her seat and stalked towards the compartment door. Then, she whipped around, pointing a finger at her two best - excuse me, _ex-best _friends, "Just you wait and see."

"Where are you going?" asked Helia worriedly, concerned she'd hurt Astoria's feelings.

"I _am_ Head Girl. I have to go do my rounds," Astoria said brightly, experiencing one of her many mood swings.

Just as she opened the compartment, the train gave a jolt and she lurched out into the hallway.

"Watch where you're- Oh, its you," said the voice she had just bumped into.

_Well, speak of the devil..._

Astoria looked up and smiled, "Why yes, it is me isn't it?"

"I'm leaving now," said Draco, and then he hurried away with Astoria hot on his heels.

The two girls left in the compartment stared at the open door with grins on their faces.

"Ten galleons bets that she gets him before the end of the year," said Helia conversationally, returning to her book.

"No way in hell are they getting together," said Mimi stubbornly, crossing her arms. She squirmed uncomfortably as Wicca jumped off her lap, scurrying into the hallway, and doubt bubbled in her stomach at the thought of the two blonds the cat was headed after.

_**September 2; Prefect Compartment**_

Draco rolled his eyes at the girl standing at the front of the room. She was speaking to the group of students sitting in the small compartment, arms moving, aiding her point. She had just been named Head Girl, and it was just Draco's luck that she happened to be clad in the blue colors of Ravenclaw.

Since he had gotten on the train, he hadn't had one moment of peace. Just barely making it on the train, he walked down the hallway only to be hit by Astoria. He turned to run down the corridor, only to find her walking behind him leisurely, and before he could make a nasty comment, he spied the Head Girl badge placed on her chest. Then, he tore his eyes away from her chest and slammed himself down onto the nearest seat, scolding himself for staring at her chest.

Draco zoned out for a time, content with listening to the oddly pleasant buzz of Astoria's voice. He thought about what had happened at the ball. It seemed like a distant memory, she was so different at school, so poised, so prim and proper, so much like _Granger._ And to think, he had actually considered her fascinating. He certainly didn't find her that now, but then why did the memories bring up such alluring emotions? Fresh emotions, like spring rain. Draco shook his head as if that would rid him of his thoughts, he didn't want to turn soft.

She moved her hands fluidly through the air, painting pictures. Draco sat transfixed, staring unabashedly now. He was certain at this point that she was a Veela, and he made a mental note to ask her about it next time they were alone. This thought threw him into several longwinded fantasies involving Astoria, himself, and an empty broom closet.

"…So, we'll just pick up from here next week. Patrol schedules will be handed out tomorrow!" Astoria finished with grin. The prefects began to lift off their seats, chatting quietly. Draco, on the other hand, stayed in his seat, eyeing the girl, trying to forget his thoughts.

Suddenly, Astoria screamed out, "Oh, wait! One more thing, I received a letter from the Headmistress and she informed me that there will be not two, but fours Heads!"

An excited murmur ran through the group as they waited for the next announcement. Hermione looked like she was about to burst out of her skin, and electric current seemed to course through her body, keeping her on edge.

"She said that she wouldn't want to deprive our former Seventh Years, now Eighth Years, the honor of being a Head," she continued.

"So, without further ado, Head Girl will be Hermione Granger," Astoria announced kindly, handing the girl her badge. Hermione squealed and launched herself at the Weasel, tripping over Draco's foot in the process. She shot him a nasty glare, worthy of a Malfoy.

Draco sneered in disgust. It was so predictable, Granger getting Head Girl. Various students congratulated her, Ron hugged her awkwardly before placed a kiss on her cheek. She whispered something in his ear and he nodded hopefully. _Oh, Merlin. She looks like she's going to cry. I bet Weasel makes Head Boy, and then he and Granger can spend some time snogging in a broom closet._

Astoria cleared her throat, a pink flush gave color to her cheeks. She was nervous, realized Draco, but why?

"And Head Boy will be…Draco Malfoy," she said finally, surprise plain in her voice. About twenty Hogwarts students looked over at Draco. Some jaws were dropped, some eyes were bulging, and two screams pierced the silence, "Excuse me?"

Hermione looked faint, and Ron was red in the face, staring at Draco so hard that he could have burned holes into Draco's blond covered head. Astoria looked over at the Slytherin worriedly, her eyes questioning, and a little clouded over, as if she was thinking long and hard.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," said Draco, his voice icy and dripping with venom. He glared at everyone in the room, locking eyes with every person, and slowly they began to leave the compartment, one by one.

Soon, only Draco and Astoria were left. _Perfect._ They were both silent; Astoria leaning against the now closed door, eyes closed; and Draco sitting, his face twitching in annoyance.

It was Astoria who spoke, "Here, take your badge." She extended her hand, holding onto the badge as if it were diseased.

"I don't want it. I don't want any of it," said Draco roughly, shoving back Astoria's hands. He got up and began to walk to the compartment door, only to have it blocked by Astoria's outstretched arm.

"I don't think so. You'll take it, you were chosen, you just can't say no," she said firmly, pressing the badge into Draco's chest. Draco shut his eyes, breathing in deeply. He had to make her understand.

He placed his hand over hers on his chest, and Astoria hoped that he couldn't hear her heart flutter in her chest. "I. Can't. Take. It," he said, punctuating every word.

"Why not? If it's because of Hermione, you could patrol with me. You wouldn't have to do a thing with her. Just please, take it," she pleaded.

"Why do you care so much? What if it's not because of Granger, what if it's because of you?"

This time Astoria didn't have a comeback. Her mouth was set in a thin line, and instead of her heart fluttering pleasantly, it dropped heavily into her stomach.

When she didn't speak, Draco took his hand from on top of hers. "They won't want me, not after all that's happened."

"Draco Malfoy feels remorse, how interesting. Stop being a bloody coward and take the stupid badge you git. The past can't be changed," she said bluntly, obviously finding her voice.

Draco stared at her for what seemed like a long time. She looked up at him with glassy eyes, begging him almost. He considered walking away, but then decided against it more for his sake then hers. This would drive him mad, and he had a feeling that she would never give up.

"Fine," Draco spat. "Give me the stupid thing."

Astoria placed it in his hand, exhaling gratefully, "Thank you."

As she watched Draco walk away she heard him mutter something that sounded very much like "why me?" She found herself pondering the same question, only to be distracted by the thought of a pair of steely grey eyes. Astoria decided she had never in her short life seen such sad, almost lifeless eyes.

* * *

**Please, don't favourite without reviewing. Thank you!**


	4. FourFourFour

_**September 2; Great Hall**_

Draco slid into his seat at the Slytherin Table in the Great Hall. Looking up for the first time, he noticed numerous students staring at him, only to turn their gazes downwards when they noticed him staring back. He pursed his lips and began to survey the Hall before him, trying to ignore every single student.

The staff table was full this year. However, McGonagall sat in the Headmistress's seat this year, which wasn't very surprising. What was surprising was the smile on her face; in Draco's seven years at Hogwarts, he had never seen her grin so freely. Two to her right sat a tall, dignified man with a shock of blue hair. He was laughing loudly as the female teachers fawned over him. Draco watched him turn his hair from blue, to yellow, to blue again. _A metamorphmagus, _realized Draco. _Probably the Transfiguration teacher. _Many of the female students looked at him dreamily as well, some had their faces scrunched up in concentration in hopes that maybe they could change their appearance at will, too. Frankly, anyone was better than McGonagall.

Draco scanned the table for the new Potions teacher. He saw Hagrid, the great oaf chatting with Professor Flitwick. He saw the ever crazy Trelawney staring out into space, her hands moving through the air. She promptly hit the pretty blond witch sitting next to her. _That's probably a new teacher, Potions perhaps?_ The new Potions teacher turned on Trelawney and scowled, her lip curling in annoyance. _Feisty, _thought Draco. _I might have fun with this one…_

Defence Against the Dark Arts. The job was cursed, and after the war, Draco wasn't too sure if they would hire someone new, or even consider continuing with the course. And yet, at the very end of the long staff table, sat another witch. She was tiny, her delicate face over powered by the locks of dark, black hair that fell over her shoulders. Her eyes were a dull grey, staring at the student body through the slits she had narrowed them to. A shiver ran up Draco's spine when she locked eyes with him, he cringed at her gaze and looked down into his lap, her icy glare reminding him too much of his father.

Only one position to fill, Muggle Studies. He scanned the staff table again to no avail. No professor, no subject. Not that it affected his in the least. Muggle Studies? Draco would have never considered the course. Not in a million years. He thought about it once two years ago, mainly just to piss off his father. He had never gone through with it, though, and now he wondered why.

On the other side of the Great Hall, the Gryffindor table erupted into laughter. Potter laughed loudly, clutching his sides, joined by the Weasel. Granger sat there, shaking her head, a smile on her face. All of the new Gryffindor Eighth Years had returned to school. Along with all the Ravenclaws, a handful of Hufflepuffs, and some Slytherins. The only Eighth Year Slytherins that sat at the table were Pansy Parkinson, her face tight while stealing fleeting glances at Draco; Millicent Bulstrode, looking as round and ugly as ever; Some raven haired boy that Draco had really never talked to; Theodore Nott who was chatting it up with Tracy Davis; Draco Malfoy himself; and finally Blaise Zabini. Blaise Zabini, who was staring shameless across the Hall at Astoria.

A feeling that Draco didn't particularly like bubbled up inside him. He turned over to Blaise and slapped him on the back of his head.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Blaise asked incredulously.

Draco nodded towards the Ravenclaw table, "You're drooling. Close your mouth; you don't have a chance with her anyways."

Blaise raised his eyebrows. "I'd like to see you do better," he said snidely.

"Is that a challenge?" asked Draco calmly.

"You decide, Draco. Just don't screw up with this one…" replied Blaise, going back to staring at Astoria.

Draco looked away from his friend. Apparently, Blaise had taken to speaking in riddles and Draco would have nothing of it. He turned his attention to the front of the room, and heard many students do the same. McGonagall stood at the podium in front of the Staff Table, hands neatly folded and her eyes ablaze.

"Welcome students, new and old, to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. We welcome you to a year of learning and a year of growing," she said, her voice resonating through the room. All chatter ceased at that moment, the hall growing silent.

"You will notice a few changes this year. For one, the unfortunate loss of one too many good witches and wizards." The new Headmistress hung her head in tranquil silence, many of the student followed suit.

"On a brighter note, we have welcomed back the Seventh Year students from last year as a onetime new year addition. They will be attending classes with the Seventh Years where possible, and they should be respected as you would your professors," she said, gesturing to the four House tables.

"Along with new students, we have gained quite a few new professors as well." A few of the student's ears perked up visibly, eager to learn the names of the new professors. A fresh batch of teachers to torment; new meat.

"For Transfiguration, Professor Cambiare will be taking my place," she said, and as she spoke, the new male teacher stood tall. His hair flashed different colors, eliciting a gasp from the student body, as he took his seat again, a smile on his changing face.

"Professor Mélange shall be the new Potions teacher." The pretty blond witch stood and the male population of Hogwarts erupted into hormone induced applause. She smiled sheepishly before sitting down again, as the last few wolf whistles died down.

"And lastly, Professor Scuro, our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

As the new professor stood, many of the Hogwarts students looked down into their laps, a few scattered applause here and there. A chill ran through the hall, however, and caused a shiver to run up many spines.

"Thank you, Professors," said McGonagall. "Now, all the old rules are still in place, and Mr. Filch would like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is exactly that – Forbidden." Many of the older students laughed at this, while the First Years grinned nervously.

"In light of last year's events," she continued. "Hogwarts is now a place of unity. No more will our school be divided and no more will war be waged in our halls. Hogwarts will not tolerate any act of discrimination, belittling or unfairness within these walls. Now more than ever we should realize that we are all the same; all equal. And anyone who does not adhere to those rules will be dealt with accordingly, and trust me when I say this students, you do not want to know how it is dealt with."

Many of the students were nodding happily, brightened to know that they would no longer be teased. Draco sat motionless, head turned down, listening attentively.

"Oh that note, a new room has been added to Hogwarts. The Unity Common room can be found be the Kitchens and is accessible to all students at any time save for after hours. There will be no password, so do not abuse this privilege."

"And now students, enjoy the feast!" she finished finally, spreading her arms wide. The noise level instantly increased tenfold, as kids of all ages dug into the hoard of food placed before them. Draco was content to just sit and eat quietly for the remainder of dinner only getting up when all the students were dismissed.

First years followed the Prefect down to their own Common Room, and just when Draco was about to head the way too, a hand grabbed his shoulder, causing him to whip around in surprise.

It was Astoria, and she stood there with a bemused smile on her face, "I didn't scare you did I?"

"Of course not. I never get scared. What do you want anyways?" he asked her rather rudely.

"Well, we haven't given the Prefects their schedules yet, so patrolling is up to us tonight. Hermione and Martin already left," she informed him quietly, taken aback a little by his tone.

"Martin?"

"The other Head you dolt," she quipped. "Now come on, we have an hour to patrol and then you can go rest your pretty head."

She skipped away happily just before Draco could grab on to the back of her robes. He clawed at the air in front of him, but felt nothing. He seemed to be feeling that a lot lately. This, he found, made him profoundly sad, which was better than nothing. And this sadness, he found, made him practically run after the blond girl racing ahead before him.

When Draco finally caught up to her, she looked at him through her lashes, a dazzling smile on her face, "Wow, you're slow. Packing on the pounds, Draco?"

Amusement played out on his face subtly. "If you're insinuating that I'm fat, you are sorely mistaken. You've just never had the pleasure of seeing me naked."

"Ew, I'm not one of the drooling girls that worship the ground you walk on. But if you're ever looking for a quick shag, Pansy is _always _free," replied Astoria, disgust high in her voice.

Draco's face scrunched up as if he had smelled something rancid. For some reason the very thought of Pansy repulsed him when he was around Astoria. Sure, Pansy was great for a one time fling, but Draco found himself yearning for something solid, something absolute. He was tired of faking and hiding his feelings, he didn't care for the numbness he induced on himself, either. Emotion was weakness, and if that was the price Draco had to pay, then he would pay it.

"Whatever," he told her. "How much longer is this going to take?" They had been at this for what seemed like forever in Draco's mind.

"Not too long, Princess. Just under an hour left," she told him. Draco happily ignored the comment about him being a bloody Princess and continued to drag his feet along behind Astoria.

After a few minutes of silence, Astoria spoke up, "Anyways, where should we head to now?"

"Anywhere but the dungeons," Draco said quickly.

"Why? Afraid your friends won't like me?" She teased him, poking his ribs.

"No, I'm afraid of the opposite actually," he said, thinking of Blaise. "I'm afraid they'll like you a little too much."

Astoria's eyes went wide at the hint of jealousy she heard in his voice, "Well, they can't really help it, can they? All you Slytherins are so infatuated by my charm and good looks."

"Sometimes, I just want to strangle you out of sheer annoyance."

"Then why, pray tell, are you still here?" she asked, her head cocked to the side.

Draco thought about this for a moment. Why was he still here? It wasn't because he liked her. Draco supposed it was because he had nothing better to do with his time. That, and the fact that he really didn't _agree _with anyone else.

When Draco told her this, she laughed softly, "Don't worry, Draco darling. I won't leave you." Draco felt something in his chest warm when she said this causing him to tug uncomfortably on his school robes and place a hand on his chest, feigning a cough.

Astoria smirked, "What's this? Draco has a heart, how cute. I always thought yours was two sizes too small."

He looked at her oddly, raising his eyebrows, "Excuse me? Two sizes too small?"

"Oh, that's right, you're as pure as pureblood can get. It's a saying from one of my favourite muggle books. Like, how should I put this…It's about a scrooge who stole Christmas, but then a little girl made him give it back and his heart grew, get it?"

"I suppose…" he said, wondering who Astoria would be in this story. "You are so bloody weird, how do you know about muggle books?"

"My family wasn't exactly against them. My mum liked to read me their books sometimes," she told him offhandedly. They rounded a corner and walked the next hallway in silence, until Astoria stopped in her tracks.

Draco bumped into her back, brushing up against her lightly. He cleared his throat, "What was that for, you klutzy witch?"

"Shh, listen. Do you hear that?" she said in a whisper, hold up a finger to his lips.

"No, I don't hear anything…" he murmured against her fingers, sending a quick chill up her spine.

"Listen closer, you idiot. Don't you hear the giggling?" she insisted, whipping her hand away from his lips. _His very perfect, sculpted lips…_she thought.

Draco listened closer, and sure enough she was right. Whispers could be heard a little ways down the hall, followed by giggles and more shushing. He smirked, _time to have some fun. _

"I think we should go break up the party," he drawled, practically racing to the door, excited to give someone else hell for a change. The giggling came from behind an unknown portrait hole protected by a sleeping knight in a picture. He pried the door open and stepped through it, Astoria following close behind.

Two younger students sat in an armchair across the room, lips working in a frenzied fashion, writhing around like eels. The girl lifted her head up, "Are you sure we won't get caught, Anthony?"

The boy scoffed in response, "Of course not, nobody knows where this room is anyways."

The girl nodded eagerly and just before she could dip her head down again, Astoria called out, "Spoke too soon, lover boy."

"Oh shit," said the boy. The girl slapped him on the arm and proceeded to yell incoherently at him.

Draco rolled his eyes at their antics, and when Astoria looked at him he made a whipping motion and nodded at the boy. She, however, didn't find it amusing.

"Listen guys. I won't give you detention because whatever she's going to do to you will be ten times worse, but ten points from each of your respected houses," she told them bemusedly.

They stood there, looking at her, dumbfounded. Draco took control of the situation, "That means beat it, sods."

The duo scurried out of the room, and Draco laughed for the first time in a while. His laughter was stopped when he heard the portrait hole slammed shut. Astoria walked up to the door and gave it a useless tug. "Its stuck," she informed Draco nonchalantly.

Draco shook his head in disbelief, "Watch and learn, let a _real _wizard handle this."

He pointed his wand at the door, "_Alohomora._" Nothing happened.

Astoria leaned against the wall and smiled smugly, "Oh, please continue." She waved her hand at the door, motioning for him to try again.

"_Alohomora,_" he tried again. When the simple spell didn't work, he rolled up his sleeves and tried something new.

"_Confringo. Deprimo. Diffinido. Evanesco,_" Draco fired spells left and right, but nothing seemed to work.

Astoria looked at him strangely, "Did you really just try to blast the door open?"

"Well, what do you suggest we do?" he said, throwing his hands up in the air. Then, he took of his school robes, leaving only his white button down shirt due to the growing heat.

"I suggest we wake up the knight in the portrait and see if he will let us through," she said simply, pushing past Draco and leaning forward, towards the picture.

She prodded it with her finger, "Wake up, please."

The little knight in the picture stirred and looked up at Astoria with wide eyes, "Oh, _bon matin, mon cher._"

"Oh, how cute. _Bonjour, _but it's not morning, we were hoping you could let us out of this room," she asked him kindly. Draco wished she would speak to _him _that way.

"Oh, _non. _It cannot be done, _mon petite. _You see, I am to let no one in or out of this room after hours. _Je suis tres_ _désolé," _he told her solemnly.

"What? You just let two students in not too long ago!"

"Ah, but you see, _ma douce, _they were in love. It was my duty as a knight and a Frenchmen to let them in," he declared sweetly.

Draco saw Astoria falter under the knight's intense gaze. He took this as his queue to step in, "Listen you git, I have no time to be stuck in this dump of a room. So let us out before I _Evanesco _a very important part of your male anatomy."

"Hostility will get you nowhere," said the knight, before walking entirely off his portrait.

"Malfoy, look at what you've done!" Astoria screeched. She sat down on the couch near the door.

"It wasn't my fault. The bloody arse was an idiot," he defended himself. "And since when am I Malfoy?"

"Since you made our only hope of escape leave!"

"Oh calm down, _Greengrass. _If worst comes to worst, we can sleep here tonight," said Draco subtly.

"I'm sure you wouldn't mind that, but what is this room anyways?"

Draco looked around for the first time. Around the walls the banners of all four Houses hung, along with a roaring fire place and several comfy looking chairs. "I think we're in the Unity Common Room. How corny."

"I happen to think it's a great idea, and if it's so corny, we should leave. Oh wait! We can't because you upset the lovely knight!" she wailed dramatically, burying her face in her hands.

"Oh please, I didn't want to see you make gaga eyes at him all night long. You looked like you were about to snog him," he told her heatedly, taking a seat beside her on the couch.

"Snog him? He was a bloody picture!"

"Oh right, who would want their first time to be with a painted picture?" he said venomously.

Astoria reeled back, hatred glinting in her eyes. She was about to vanish _his _most important male anatomy if he didn't shut up. And then, she got an idea.

"You're right, Draco. I don't want my first snog to be with a portrait," she said with a pout. She scooted over on the couch so their legs were touching. She placed her hand on his thigh.

"What do you say I take you up on that offer of seeing you naked?"

Draco choked in surprise, but it was a short lived emotion when Astoria began to unbutton his shirt tantalizingly slowly. He licked his lips in anticipation, and locked away his screaming conscious in the back of his head. He held her elbows gently as she pushed his shirt off of his shoulders, her nails slightly raking over his skin. She traced patterns on his naked flesh and bent to kiss his shoulder.

She climbed up onto his lap and Draco grabbed her hips, pulling her down so she was straddling him. He moved his hands to the small of her back and smirked when she arched it. The arch, however, caused her to press against him and Draco groaned low in his throat.

Astoria was breathing heavily and she realized her head was swimming with contradicting thoughts. She had planned to play him hot and cold, and then put a Body Binding Curse on him, but she found herself lost in the moment. On one hand she wanted to stop, on the other, she wanted to snog him senseless. She made up her decision when her soft hands ran over the hard muscles of his chest and stomach. _Being a Death Eater does your body good, _she thought wickedly.

"Astoria," mumbled Draco half heartedly. Once again he ignored what little morals he had and grabbed her around the waist, reaching up to kiss her…

And then, the portrait hole flew open.

* * *

**Please, don't favourite without reviewing. Thank you!**


	5. FiveFiveFive

_**September 2; Unity Common Room**_

Astoria leapt of Draco's lap and landed in a heap beside him. Her hair was a mess, and he was breathing heavily. She peered over his shoulder slowly, "Draco, what was that? Who's there?"

Draco opened his mouth to answer, but he was abruptly cut off by their favourite little knight, "_Bravo, mon petit inseparables. _That was magical."

"I don't understand…" muttered Astoria, still clutching onto Draco's shoulder. She could feel his body rise and fall with each breath, her fingertips tingled slightly. Draco sat as still as stone. A marble statue reminiscent of a Greek God; high cheek bones and lashes that brushed them with each blink of an eye, sculpted lips and intense grey eyes set on an aristocratic face. Astoria sighed sadly.

"I told you I would open for lovers. I simply must, it is _dans mon sang,_" he replied dreamily, hands clasped in front of him.

Draco stood up quickly, eyes ablaze, "Lovers? Do we look like lovers to you?"

"Ah, yes, you do. If that was not love I don't know what is! The heat, the passion, _c'est incroyable_," he cried, flailing his hands about the portrait.

Draco turned to Astoria and stared at her intently. She shrunk under his gaze and stepped meekly off the couch. Draco watched as her long legs unfolded from underneath her. They landed on the floor soundlessly, and she walked lithely to the front of the portrait hole. He watched her blink her eyes slowly and turn her head in his direction, her tiny nose set in the middle of her symmetric face, her cupids bow pronounced and smooth. He yearned to see her with some expression on her face, but she walked stone cold out of the room muttering an awkward goodbye.

Draco covered his face with his hands and exhaled loudly.

"I think you have hurt her feelings, _mon fils,_" he told Draco gravely with a sad nod of his head.

Draco sneered at the knight, "What do you know? You're just a portrait, you don't feel love; you're paint on canvas for Merlin's sake!"

"I know more than you, that is for sure. The girl, she is sensitive, even though she does not seem like it. You made her feel _triste. _She does not like to feel this way," said the knight with an air of wisdom.

"And you could tell all this by looking at her?" Draco demanded.

"_Oui, oui._ Of course I could," he said simply.

Draco stomped through the portrait hole. He flipped the off the knight, "Sod off."

"Wait!" called the knight as Draco walked away, gaining his composure. "The real question is have _you _ever felt love?"

Draco ignored the knight's distant calls and he continued to walk determinedly down the corridor. His eyes darted from side to side, searching for the Ravenclaw girl. He finally found her walking aimlessly down a third floor hallway. Her hips swung from side to side and Draco found himself entranced.

"Stalking me now, are you?" she called calmly without turning around. She stopped in her tracks and waited for the blond to catch up to her.

"No, I don't stalk people. They stalk me, there's a big difference," he said easily, trying to lighten the mood.

"Whatever, Draco. I'm tired, can I go now?" she asked him. Draco couldn't help but notice how defeated she sounded.

He was about to tell her she could go and then instead grabbed her wrist, "Wait, don't go yet. I just wanted to say…sorry." Draco mumbled the last part of the sentence and took an extra precaution in covering it up with a cough.

"Say that again," she commanded.

"Astoria, don't make me say it again. Just say you forgive me," he said in annoyance. Sorry felt so foreign on Draco's tongue; he had never felt the need to say it. Until now. Astoria brought out many firsts in him.

"There's nothing to forgive," she said nonchalantly.

"What about…the common room?" he asked her incredulously. "You can't say nothing happened in there, Astoria. I still have the scratch marks if you want proof," he said reaching his hand up to pull down the material covering his shoulders.

"No," said Astoria firmly, stopping his hand. "I know it happened. I'm just saying there is no need to apologize for something you and I don't regret."

Draco nodded his head and his face turned into his usually haughty expression, "Not like it will ever happen again." He, however, grinned after his comment and cocked his head to the side hoping she would catch his teasing tone. Draco thought she missed it completely.

Astoria smiled sadly, "Goodnight, Draco." Then, she walked away, eyes wide and filled with what Draco thought were tears.

"I don't regret it…" he whispered after her. But she didn't hear him.

~!~

Astoria wiped away her fake tears and smirked to herself. She bounded to her common room and dashed up the stairs taking them two steps at a time. Flinging herself on her bed, she reflected the events that had just transpired.

She played good, that was for sure. Of course she got caught up in the moment, but her hormones were to blame. Astoria had Draco Malfoy right where she wanted him, comfortable with her and a little bit softer.

It was only a matter of time before she snagged him completely; on her own terms. She would prove her friends wrong, Draco would want her.

The player himself had just entered her complex game. Only she knew the rules. Only she could win.

_**September 3; Ravenclaw Dorm**_

Astoria wiggled beneath her covers, her eyes slowly peeling open. Light poured into the room through the open bay window, so she pulled the lush blue covers over her face sighing contently. Bustling could be heard in the room.

"Astoria, get your sleepy arse up!" said Mimi, marching over to Astoria's bed and yanking off the covers. Astoria shivered slightly, grumbling under her breath before stretching lazily on her bed.

"What time is it?" she asked, finally sitting up in bed.

"Almost seven, breakfast will start soon. You better go take a shower before Helia wakes up, you know how she likes to use the hot water," Mimi told Astoria, her voice becoming affectionate when she spoke of Helia's fondness of scalding hot showers.

Astoria trudged over to the bathroom that the three girls shared along with their two other roommates, Stacy and Marcia. She undressed quickly and stepped into the shower, revelling in the feeling of hot water against her chilly skin.

She exited quickly and dried herself off with a fluffy navy bath towel. After dressing herself in school robes and fixing her hair with a Quick Dry spell, she left the bathroom and walked over to her bed, lying face up staring at the ceiling.

Upon seeing Astoria leave the bathroom, Helia rushed in like a field mouse trying to escape the jaws of an owl. Astoria shook her head bemusedly, wondering how she had become friends with the strange girl.

Mimi sat opposite of Astoria, magically charming her wild hair into perfect ringlets. She stared intently at Astoria, but remained quiet. Wicca purred loudly and jumped onto Astoria's lap, arching her back to be pet.

"Stop staring at me, Mimi. I'm not going to combust spontaneously," said Astoria, without getting up, stroking the cats soft fur.

"I'm not staring, I'm merely…_curious,_" she replied slowly, carefully choosing the right words of accusation.

"Curious? Why? We've only been here for a day, I haven't done anything interesting," Astoria said defensively, trying to put on an air of casualness.

"Then why, Astoria darling, were you not in your bed last night by midnight?"

"Well, I am a Head, for Merlin's sake. I was out patrolling," Astoria pointed out.

"Really?" Mimi smiled. "Who did you go with?"

_Oh hell._

Astoria clasped her hands together, a nervous habit. "I went with Draco," she said, sticking her chin out in defiance.

"Ah ha! I knew it!" cried Mimi, pointing an accusing finger at her friend.

At that point Helia exited the bathroom, "What's all the ruckus about?"

"Astoria was fraternizing with the enemy," said Mimi, before Astoria could even open her mouth.

"I was not _fraternizing _with the enemy. Since when is he my enemy? He's never given me the time of day!" replied Astoria indignantly.

"Oh, Mimi, cut it out with all the dramatics," Helia reprimanded the red head. Mimi rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, mumbling a sorry.

"And Astoria, don't listen to Mimi. She doesn't know anything-"

"Hey!"

Helia ignored her, "Anyways, what did you do with him last night?"

Astoria got off the bed and placed Wicca on the floor. "Well, we patrolled, busted two kids, got looked in a room and nearly snogged."

Astoria wouldn't give her friends the satisfaction of seeing her sweat. She smiled to herself as a light bulb went off in her head. _Time to play him cold,_ she thought deviously.

Then she walked out of the dorm room leaving Helia smirking triumphantly and Mimi gagging.

_**September 3; Great Hall**_

Draco walked into the Great Hall for breakfast with Blaise, who was currently grilling him about last night. Draco's lips remained sealed and on them a grin was plastered. Blaise groaned in frustration and sat down with a thud. Theo turned his head towards his two friends and gave Draco an earnest look as if to say, _don't entice him. _The voice of reason that one was.

Upon filling up his plate, Draco stealthily glanced about the hall, looking for the blond Ravenclaw. He spotted her sitting across the room, by herself. She was making her way through a stack of pancakes, chewing thoughtfully. Draco stared at her harder, hoping she would look this way.

He was highly disappointed when his view was obstructed by none other than Pansy Parkinson. She stalked across his field of view, throwing him a sad pout to which Draco replied with a roll of his eyes. She sat on the other side of Blaise, Millicent walking close behind.

Draco resumed staring at Astoria, trying to rid his mind of the pug faced Pansy. She had cornered him in the Slytherin Common Room this morning, complaining about how they never spent time together anymore. Draco proceeded to tell her that she should get used to it considering they weren't together. She took this harshly of course, Draco didn't know why; he thought he had put it rather nicely.

_At least I don't have a conscience, _he thought. _Otherwise I might be tempted to apologize to her. _The very thought of Pansy sent him gagging. All he could think of were soft fingers on his shoulders, followed by the sharp rake of nails…

His thoughts were interrupted by a shrill cry of joy coming from somewhere to his right. He turned his head slowly, not exactly interested. That is, until he caught sight of where the cry was issued from.

Pansy looked down at her plate gleefully, on it was a tiny pot, and in the pot was a silver pansy dyed green at the tips. Draco felt genuinely sorry for the poor sod that sent it to her; he would never here the end of it.

"Oh, Draco! It's perfect!" cooed Pansy, launching herself at Draco's lap.

Draco's eyes went wide, "What the bloody hell, Pansy. Get off me!"

She ignored him plainly and showered his face with sloppy kisses. "Draco, that was the sweetest, most perfect, loveliest thing anyone has ever done for me!"

"I didn't do anything, you stupid witch! Didn't our talk get through your thick skull this morning?" he asked her, finally succeeding in shoving her off his lap. By this time, half the Great Hall stared in their direction.

"Don't be that way, Draco. I know you sent those flowers and that poem. I never pegged you for the romantic type!"

"Poem? What poem? he asked her.

She pulled a piece of paper out of her school robes.

"_Roses are red,_

_Pansies are silver, _

_When you're with me, _

_I can't help but quiver."_

She finished with a smile and threw her arms around Draco's neck. He pushed her off, "Do you really think I would write something that stupid?"

This time it wasn't Pansy who answered.

"I always knew you had it in you, Draco."

He turned around in his seat to come face to face with Astoria. She was laughing, her whole body shaking.

"You," he said, his eyes seething.

Astoria stopped laughing, "Best be off, then."

And she raced out of the room, leaving Draco stumbling after her for the second time. He began to think this would turn out to be a regular occurrence; him following her like this. When he saw her leaning against a wall, giggling to herself, he suddenly realized that he didn't mind running after her so much. After all, he loved a good chase.

Draco sauntered over to Astoria and crossed his arms over his chest. She looked up at him and snapped her mouth shut, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Bloody hell, what was that?" he yelled, throwing his arms up in the air. He smacked Astoria in the nose with his flailing hand.

She clutched her nose and scowled at Draco. "Ow, what was that for?"

"That was an accident. Wait, no, it wasn't. It was on purpose," he decided.

She remained silent, then pulled out her wand and muttered a spell under her breath, bringing down the swelling.

"Jerk," she mumbled.

He looked at her and rolled his eyes, "I hope it hurt."

She opened her mouth to retort, but instead wrapped her arms around his neck. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and hitched one of her legs around his waist. He could feel her breath tickling his skin and he closed his eyes in pleasure.

Just as he reached up to stroke her back, an ear splitting scream came from somewhere down the hall.

"Why, Draco?"

Pansy stood at the end of the hall staring at Astoria and Draco. Their position was incriminating enough for Pansy, but if it was up to Draco, their lips would be much closer. She screeched one more time and turned on her heel, racing down the hallway.

As soon as she turned the corner, Astoria dropped her hands from Draco's neck. "You're welcome, I believe that's the second time I've saved your arse."

"I don't need saving," he told her. Not even he believed himself.

"I beg to differ. So, do I get a medal or something?"

Draco smirked as an idea popped into his head. She wasn't the only one who was allowed to play dirty. He placed his arms on either side of her head and leaned down so his face was mere inches from hers. He was pleased to see that her eyelids fluttered and her breathing rapidly increase.

"Tell me why you did it," he asked her, his breath running across her lips. She noticed he smelled like mint. She breathed in deeply.

Astoria shook her head weakly, "I thought you needed some help getting the cow off your back…"

She was slurring her words, as if his mere scent was like a drug. He grinned again and brought his face closer. He ran his nose up her jaw line and rested it behind her ear.

"Thanks," he mumbled into her ear.

"Wow, I didn't think that word was in your vocabulary," she whispered, mostly to herself.

"Well, I'm just full of surprises, aren't I?"

And then he kissed her, full on the mouth. She responded instantaneously, gripping his shoulders and moving her lips in time with his. His arms snaked around her waist and held her tight against him.

He didn't mean for it to be like this. He had meant to kiss her and then pull away. Kiss her than leave. Kiss her. Kiss her. Kiss. Kiss. He couldn't think of anything but Astoria, her lips on his, her hands on his shoulders. She clouded his thoughts and it scared him.

Suddenly, she pushed back on his chest. She smiled coyly and cocked her head to the side. "How about we go get our time tables, shall we?"

She slipped from the cage his arms created and skipped down towards the giant Great Hall doors. Draco was left with his arms empty, and his face twisted in confusion. He slammed his fist into the wall. He would have to get creative with this girl.

_**September 3; Great Hall**_

Astoria held her timetable in her hands, staring down at it intently.

Advanced Potions, Double Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology and…Muggle Studies?

_When did I take Muggle Studies? _Astoria had nothing against muggles, but she didn't remember discussing Muggle Studies with McGonagall last year. _It must be a mistake,_ she thought finally. Astoria began to walk towards the professor table, hoping to straighten things out. Little did she know, half of the student body was waiting for the same answer.

"Professor McGonagall? Can I just ask you a question?" asked Astoria, holding out her timetable.

"Ah yes, Astoria. How can I help you dear?" she replied with a smile.

"Well, I was wondering why Muggle Studies was put on my timetable, I didn't pick it..."said Astoira. She was getting more uncomfortable by the minute.

"Yes, I'm glad you brought that up. _Sonorus,_" she said, pointing her wand at her throat.

"Students in Seventh and Eighth Year, please, quiet down. I'd just like to point out an alteration made to your timetables. Muggle Studies has been added to your classes because we feel that ignorance and misunderstanding leads to hate, and that is something that is not to be tolerated," she told the students. They erupted into murmurs and groans, not very well concealed. She was met with blank stares.

"That is all," and then she left the Great Hall.

Student stood around blinking in surprise. _This is going to be one interesting year,_ thought Astoria.

Draco, on the other side of the hall, was thinking the exact same thing as he fixed his gaze on the blond Ravenclaw.

* * *

**Please, don't favourite without reviewing. Thank you!**


	6. SixSixSix

_**September 4; Owlery**_

Draco woke too early in the morning. He found himself aimlessly walking the halls of Hogwarts after getting dressed. Draco couldn't seem to put his finger on how he was feeling that particular moment. Tired? That was for sure. Anxious? Yes, although over what he wasn't sure. And then there was that feeling, nestled in the pit of his stomach, bubbling, jumping. It was a foreign feeling, and no matter how hard he thought, the answer remained elusive.

_Perhaps, happy?_ A tiny voice said in the back of his head. He found that it sounded oddly like his mother.

No, it was too good to be true.

Draco Malfoy had never once in his life been happy. If the permanent smirk on his face that never turned into a smile wasn't enough evidence for him and the people that flitted in and out of his life, he wasn't sure what was. He had never truly allowed himself to feel happy; it was an unknown emotion to him, made mysterious and unattainable by his father.

_Father._

The word cut him like a knife, reopening deep, freshly sealed wounds.

Draco walked more sullenly after the thought. He walked up the nearest set of stairs and continued up them until he reached a circular room with a tall ceiling. The Owlery. Soft hoots could be heard coming from every corner of the room, and feathers floated above Draco's head.

He spotted his eagle owl perched alone on a branch high into the alcove.

And then, Draco was thrown head first into a memory.

"_Draco, come here."_

_Little Draco Malfoy raced up the stairs to his father's study, slowing down in front of the door so he could give himself a chance to straighten out his clothes. His father didn't tolerate sloppiness. From the time Draco learned how to walk, poise, perfection and pureblood had all been drilled into his head, permanently etched in his brain._

"_Father?" he called tentatively._

"_Enter."_

_Draco crossed the threshold into room and waited to be addressed._

"_Draco, don't slouch. You sound like a scared little field mouse, boy," he scolded in a cold voice._

_Draco gulped, "Yes, father. Sorry."_

"_Don't let it happen again."_

_Silence once more. This time, Lucius made no attempt to break it. Instead, he turned around, his back to Draco, and strode over to the back of the room. There, two tall objects stood tall under a green velvet cover. Lucius placed a manicures hand on each of the covers and pulled them off swiftly revealing what was beneath them._

_Two tall owl cages were uncovered, and inside each, a baby owl sat perched on a fixture. Draco recognized the two breeds instantly. One looked exactly like his father's eagle owl; proud, dignified and haughty. The other was a barn owl, plain in color, but hooting happily whenever it was looked upon._

"_Draco, consider this a present from your mother and I," Lucius told Draco, sweeping a hand towards the cages._

"_May I have both of them?" asked Draco._

_His father sneered, "No, stupid boy. Choose one, and choose wisely." Lucius accentuated the last part of the sentence, and Draco knew exactly what this meant; _Pick the one I want you to pick, or there will be consequences. Dire, dire consequences.

_Draco looked at the two owls and frowned. "I'll take the eagle owl, father."_

"_Excellent," Lucius drawled. Draco expected him to pull out the chosen bird, but instead her reached inside the barn owl's cage and pulled the cheery bird out. He held the baby bird in the palm of his hand, no more than four weeks old. He stared at it blankly before wrapping his hands around its neck and twisting sharply._

_The barn owls neck snapped with a crack and its body went limp and lifeless. Lucius tossed the dead bird to the floor._

"_That, Draco, is what happens to the weak. They deserve to die. They deserve to suffer," Lucius said with an air of eerie calmness. His eyes, all the while, were wild with delirious happiness. Draco did not speak, but instead stared at the broken bird on the floor. So still._

"_That bird was a mudblood, Draco. A disgrace to owls, just as mudbloods are a disgrace to the wizard race. If not annihilated they will taint our blood, ruin everything that magic stands for. The Dark Lord will not let that happen. They. Will. Not. Win," he yelled, spitting out the last words, spraying Draco in the face._

_Again Draco was silent._

"_Where is that bloody house elf?" complained Lucius nonchalantly as Draco remained rooted to the spot. A moment later, a thin house elf came into view._

"_Dispose of the bird. Have it burned," ordered Lucius maliciously, venom dripping from his words. Venom that he reveled in. The venom of a snake._

_He turned to Draco once more as the house elf disapperated with a grimace. "Do you understand, Draco?"_

_Draco nodded dumbly, "Yes, father."_

"_Good. You are dismissed. The eagle owl will be sent to your room."_

_Draco walked with quiet composure out of the study. When he rounded the corner at the end of the hall, he sprinted wildly to his room throwing himself on his bed. He pulled the covers up over his head and breathed in short shallow breaths. He tried to fall asleep, to succumb to peaceful slumber, but hard as he may have tried, the image of a dead baby owl kept him awake._

_And for the first and last time in his life, Draco Malfoy cried himself to sleep._

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

The sound of a disgusted voice pulled him out of his less than pleasant day dream. Draco turned to face the intruder.

"Ah, Potter, always a pleasure."

"You know what, Draco? I'm not in the mood to fight." Harry said, right to Draco's face. He turned his back on the Slytherin and proceeded to call a golden owl down from its perch. He rubbed the creatures head and tied a letter to its leg. The owl hooted happily and nuzzled the raven haired boy in front of him. Harry smiled what Draco thought was a pained smile. He had seen it before, every time he looked in a mirror.

"Funny, I always thought you were in the mood to fight," Draco said, hoping to egg the other boy on.

Harry shook his head, "Then you really don't know me that well, do you?" He watched the owl fly out the window, sighing once or twice. He turned towards the door and began the short walk to it.

Draco grabbed his arm, "Leaving so soon, Potter? Don't you want to slice me up a bit? For old time sakes?"

"Malfoy, let me go," said Harry. His jaw was clenched and his hands balled up into fists.

"Make me, Potter. I dare you." Draco knew this was a very dangerous thing to say.

Harry grabbed Draco by the front his robes and slammed him into the wall. "Stay away from me, Malfoy. I've dealt with you for too long." Harry was sneering in Draco's face.

"Is that a threat?" asked Draco, narrowing his eyes.

"That's something you're familiar with, right Malfoy? Threats? Words, that's all they are. Without your precious leader you're a coward. Just like your father."

Draco had had enough. He flung Harry off of him and threw the boy to the floor, he stood tall and menacing before him. "Don't make me break your nose again, Potter. The mudblood isn't here to fix it."

Harry leapt from the floor and planted himself in front of Draco, "You know what? I think I'm going to be the bigger person and walk away; if there is one thing this war taught me, it was humility. Your mother saved my life, and she deserves better then a son like you."

And then, Harry walked away, leaving Draco to nurse his bruised ego.

He thought back to his conversation with Potter and analyzed every word spoken.

_Just like your father..._

Was that true? Draco wasn't sure. At one time in his life, it would have been a compliment. His father embodied evil and ruthlessness, and for a while, that was what Draco strived to be. But now it was a slap in the face. He thought of his father rotting away in his study at Malfoy Manor, and cringed at the mental image. He didn't want to end up cold and heartless, he could see the appeal in it.

For now, Draco was content to sit with his damaged pride in front of the roaring fire. His peace was disrupted not five minutes later.

"I never thought you were one for self pain infliction," Theo said as he sauntered casually into the common room.

"I like a little emotional turmoil now and then," replied Draco drily. He rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"No, actually. I was rather set on sitting here and drowning in my misery."

"Charming," said Theo.

Draco grumbled incoherently and marched up to his room. He changed his dirty shirt and grabbed his book bag, then made his way back down stairs. He was none too pleased to see Theodore sitting by the fire still. He tried to make as little noise as possible as he tip toed out of the room. He wasn't really up for any interrogation today.

"So, now are you going to tell me what happened?" Theo asked without turning around. Draco cursed and kicked a nearby end table.

Theo chuckled from his seat, "No use taking out your anger on inanimate objects."

"Ha, it sure made me feel better," Draco shot back. "And no, I won't tell you what happened, what are you? My mother?"

"Well, if you won't tell me, you probably are ashamed of it, which means you probably deserved it," Theo reasoned. Draco scowled at the back of his friends head.

"Some friend you are," he accused him.

"Someone has to knock some sense into that head of yours," Theo replied as he walked past Draco, patting his shoulder in a comforting way.

Draco brushed off the comment and began to plot his friend's demise.

_**September 4; Defence Against the Dark Arts Room**_

Draco made his way towards the Defence Against Dark Arts room. He found that he was not the only one left to wait in front of the closed door. Several other students, including Potter and his lackeys, wear leaning against the wall, waiting for the professor to allow them entry. A moment later the door swung open and a calm, cool voice spoke from within, "Enter." It chilled Draco to the bone.

The professor from the feast sat at her desk staring out at the expanse of now seated students. The room stayed completely silent and she had no intention of breaking it.

"Professor?" Draco turned to see who had spoken and was not surprised when he found that it was Granger. She stuck her hand up nervously. "Are we going to begin the lesson?"

Professor Scuro let her eyes glide to the muggle. She studied her with accusing eyes, and when she spoke, it was harsh without being too obvious. "Eager now, aren't we? I suppose we will, but for future reference Ms..." –She looked down at a seating chart- "Granger, this is my class room. My rules and I may start and stop as I please."

Draco was pleased to see that the bushy haired girl turned pink at the teachers command. He returned his attention to the front of the room, towards the teacher for whom his respect was growing.

"Now class, put away your wands," she requested. Students around Draco grumbled and began to pocket their wands amidst whisperings of the name 'Umbridge'. Draco hesitated, he never felt safe without his wand, the one thing he could depend on with his life. He clutched onto it tightly, his knuckles turning white.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter?" asked the Professor, noticing the wand in their hands. The sound of bodies and faces turning towards Draco and Harry was deafening.

"No, Professor. There isn't a problem," he answered breezily. Might as well give them a show.

"Right, not at all," replied Harry from his spot in the room.

"Then why haven't you put away your wands?"

To this, Draco didn't have an answer. It's not like he could say '_Sorry, I have this funny feeling someone might pop out from behind that cabinet, you see. I'd like to be prepared.'_ He settled for the next best thing; he raised his eyebrows and set his mouth in a thin line, bracing himself for the worst. Harry remained silent.

Professor Scuro looked on at Draco and Harry before her tiny face broke out into a grin. "Well done, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter. Twenty points to Slytherin and Gryffindor for exhibiting common sense." She turned to the rest of the class, "Don't ever leave your wands out of sight or reach, do you understand? It is your most important asset, and if this were a real life situation, you would all be dead."

Student everywhere whipped out their wands.

"Now, let's get started, shall we?"

Draco smirked triumphantly.

The rest of Defence class rolled on uninterrupted. They reviewed most of the period, Granger having redeemed herself by answering every single bloody question. He sat relatively still all period, looking about the room, watching people. He watched as the Weasel and Granger sent each other lust filled glances. This made Draco vomit in his mouth. He watched as Potter and the Weaselette pointedly ignored each other. Now _this_ was interesting. Draco made a mental note to ask someone about that later.

Draco supposed that he could behave a bit more around Potter. Be more civil, maybe. Surely it would kill him, but it was better than getting his nose broken on several future occasions. After all, Potter had saved his life. There was a mutual understanding between the two boys, however. Draco had decided to test Pothead's patience today, see how far he could push him before he snapped. The Saint wasn't in a particularly good mood today, obviously, so pushing him probably wasn't the brightest idea. But Draco was compelled, and when he was compelled, there was no stopping him.

He resumed his observations rather than dwell on the thought. Pansy sat down three seats down from him, and he could hear her giggling. Turning his head slightly towards her direction, he saw that she was talking to the raven haired Slytherin whom he had never spoken to. Pansy leaned towards the boy further and then threw Draco a glance as if to say 'See what you've lost?' _Good riddance to her, _thought Draco.

Theo, of course, was concentrating on the task at hand, scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment. Draco wondered what would happen if Theo imploded simply because he had over worked his own brain. One thing was for sure, Draco wasn't cleaning up the mess. No one else caught his attention and he realized that this class was hardly interesting anymore. Defence Against the Dark Arts? It's not like Voldemort would saunter into the class room brandishing his wand, and even if he did, they surely wouldn't kill him with their knowledge of the Werewolf Lunar Cycle, or the difference between an Inferni and a Corpse.

If anyone knew anything about the Dark Arts, it would be Draco. He was practically spoon fed it as a baby.

"Class dismissed."

This brought Draco out of his inner conversations and out into the real world again. He gathered his books slowly and methodically, shoving them into his Dragon Skin bag. He turned around lazily and walked purposefully towards the door, but he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

He faced the culprit and found himself staring at Professor Scuro. She was shorter then him, barely reaching his chin, but she had a stern look in her eyes, a superior air around her.

"Yes, Professor?" he asked her politely, albeit a bit annoyed.

"If you don't mind me asking, Mr. Malfoy, I was simply wondering how your family is fairing. I was an old colleague of your fathers', you see." She implored this as if Draco could brush of the question and exit the class room, but he knew better.

"Rather well, under the circumstances. My mother is fine," he told her, not straying too far from the truth.

"And your father?" Damn, this one was pushy.

Draco decided to throw her a bone, "He's wonderful, actually. Peachy keen, dandy, really."

He wasn't sure why he had said this. Maybe if he said it out loud enough times it would become true. Maybe if he kept the skeletons in the closet they would disintegrate into ashes. Maybe Draco was going insane.

"Ah, I see. Well, thank your time then, best be off," she dismissed him. He left the room faster than he intended and looked back only once. What he saw disturbed him deeply, and Draco was not one to be easily disturbed. The Professor was staring at a moving photograph and the person moving inside just happened to be none other than Lucius Malfoy.

_**September 4; Charms Room**_

In another part of the great castle, Astoria exited her first period class with a sigh. It had been dull, to say the least, but nothing seemed to excite her much these days. She walked down the corridor alone, just having left Mimi and Helia whom were both heading off to Ancient Runes, she wouldn't see them until Muggle Studies. She felt quite happy, which made her wonder if that was even possible due to the current state of her amusement levels. She supposed it could be because she was heading off to double Charms, which, coincidentally, just happened to be her best subject.

She still had a ways to go, she realized, so she busied herself by replaying the start of term gossip which was being updated hourly thanks to Mimi. Word around the castle was that Harry Potter, Boy Who Could Do No Wrong, had schooled Draco Malfoy, Asshole (Almost) Deatheater. Apparently his ego was shot, and that notion made Astoria laugh. _He probably deserved it, _she mused. _Such a big mouth that Draco has, always yammering about something or other, always getting himself into deep shit._

What surprised Astoria the most was the cause and effect factor of this whole situation. She obviously knew the effect, but what about the cause? It was common knowledge to most Pure Blood families by now that Narcissa Malfoy had lied to protect Harry. It was also common knowledge to the students of Hogwarts that Harry had saved Draco's arse the day of the final battle. What bothered her, she couldn't put her finger on, but she found herself strangely upset that Draco could have been the one to instigate it. After all, he owed Harry his life, and if a broken pride is what it took to remind him, then so be it.

He musings carried her down towards the Charm room quicker than you could say 'Flitwick.' She stepped into the room and seated herself in the center of the room, directly behind Hermione Granger. The brown haired girl turned to give Astoria a warm smile, to which she returned in kind. She could wrap her brain around the stupid muggle born prejudice. Hermione was a nice girl; smart, pretty and a hero in Astoria's eyes, and she wondered why the rest of the wizarding population had to start a war before they realized this. It occurred to Astoria that the world had to be upon the brink of utter chaos in order to change for the better.

Class started on time and Astoria was completely drawn into the lesson. She had always loved the tiny, two foot teacher. He was so funny, and so very easy to fool. A disturbance at the front of the class room caused the students to turn away from the lesson a gawk at the door. Draco walked into the class room looking uncharacteristically sheepish as he mumbled an excuse for his tardiness.

"Very well, Mr. Malfoy, just take a seat beside Ms. Greengrass," ordered the Professor in a squeaky voice.

Astoria smiled, _just my luck._

Draco rolled his eyes at her, but took the empty seat anyways. He dropped his bag onto the floor and turned his attention to the front of the room, a sour expression on his face. Astoria watched him unabashedly, blinking her wide eyes. She ripped a corner off her parchment and wrote: _Who pissed in your cornflakes? _She tossed the note expertly onto his desk and looked on as he unfolded the note.

His expression turned from sour to confused to angry to annoyed in three second flat. Astoria noted that he would have made a lovely exhibitor of PMS had he been born a girl. Draco pulled out a eagle feather quill and began to write a lenghty response. Astoria sat back and waited for whatever comeback he may have. Not a moment later, he folded up the note only to stuff it in his pocket.

Astoria thought that this was hardly fair, so she made the very misguided decision of throwing whatever object that was in arms reach. Her quill hit him right in the arm, almost becoming lodged there due to the pointed tip.

"Bloody hell, what was that for?" he yelled at her, much to her and the class's amusement. Professor Flitwick did not find the outburst as amusing as his students.

"Mr. Malfoy, please refrain from using such profanities in my classroom! Ten points from Slytherin and if you do not pipe down, I will be forced to move you!" scolded the pint sized Professor.

Draco huffed and pursed his lips. He waited until the Professor had turned his back before he reached into his pocket and pulled out the note. He scribbled out his previous response and instead wrote: _Resorting to petty acts of annoyance, are we, Astoria? _He sent it flying back to her desk. She read the note once over, taking in the neat block script with a slight curl. She crumpled the piece of parchment and faced the blond boy. She smiled innocently before ignoring him completely.

_This girl will be the death of me, I swear, _ranted Draco in the safety of his own head.

Draco raised his hand and spoke, "On second thought, Professor, can I move to another seat?"

At the very back of the Charms room sat an annoyed Draco. Professor Flitwick had accepted the change of seating with a nod of his too big head. The little professor prattled on at the front of the class room, making large wand movements at regular intervals in time. Draco leaned back in his chair and set his eyes upon a certain blond head.

He could see her fidget uncomfortably in her seat; her twitches and jumps amused him. When he had asked to move seats she looked at him with and incredulous expression. She seemed annoyed, maybe even a little mad, but the emotion Draco couldn't determine was the one swimming behind her blue eyes.

Draco assumed that it was hurt, which made no sense to him in the first place. It was a seat. A bloody seat and she had to get all worked up over it. It had been her fault in the first place, with that stupid note of hers. Always trying to entice him, to get him heated up and Draco was ashamed to admit that most of the time her silly tactics worked. He supposed that she got a rise out of seeing him flustered. That's when Draco realized they weren't so different after all.

He enjoyed the same things she did; pushing people over the edge, asking questions that shouldn't be asked, playing games, and twisting words around. She was cunning and coy, and he liked it. Astoria was extreme, to say the least, taking small things a bit too far, but this only added to her charm. A tiny part in the back of Draco's brain whispered _Veela. _He was still set on his theory.

"Alright class, partner up! And please, for the love of Merlin, be cautious!"

The professor broke his reverie and all around him students jumped out of their seats, calling to each other from across the room, before settling down in pairs of two. He looked around the class only to remember that he was the only Slytherin to have Charms this hour. He groaned inwardly and closed his eyes, putting his face into his hands. When he looked up, Astoria was standing over him.

They looked at each other without uttering a word. Then, as usual, the Ravenclaw broke the silence.

"So, do you want to be partners? Or are you just going to move to the other side of the room again?" she asked him, her brows rose questioningly.

Draco considered his options for a moment. He could be partners with her and suffer –he used this word loosely-the hour or he could simply dash out of the classroom. Although the latter sounded very, very tempting, he decided against it. He gestured to the seat beside him, "Sit."

"Great," she beamed at him, dropping her bag on the floor and pulling out her wand. It was about as long as his own wand, he observed, but it was a dark red in color. She looked at him expectantly.

"Are we going to get started?" she asked him

He blinked. Truth was, Draco had no idea what they were actually supposed to be doing.

Astoria took note of his expression and cut him some slack, "Freeze Flame charm. That's what we have to do."

"I knew that," he told her snidely. She then proceeded to set the desk top on fire.

Draco stood up abruptly, causing his chair to fly out from under him. "What the hell! Are you trying to set me on fire?"

"No, I'm not, but it was fun to watch all the same."

Draco glared at the girl in front of him and crossed his arms defiantly over his chest. She took in his stand offish pose and shook her head bemusedly. He fought the childish urge to stick his tongue out at her and settled for scowling at the back of her pretty blond head.

"Get on with it then," he goaded her, pointing to the flaming desk.

"Patience, Draco. You can't rush a genius," she informed him. She brandished her wand at the fire and waved it with a flourish. Nothing happened.

"Try again, I don't think the genius did it properly," Draco said coolly.

"It worked," she insisted. "Go on and stick your hand in."

"I am not sticking my hand in that; you must have missed that very important life lesson as a child."

"Don't you trust me?" she asked him, eyes wide.

And that's when Draco knew that he was a goner.

She reached for his hand and entwined her fingers around his. Draco didn't want to admit to the fact that her perfect, tiny hand seemed to fit so well into his. She guided them both into the flames and let them rest there. All that could be felt was a warm, tingling sensation.

"See? I told you I did it right," Astoria said with a light laugh. Draco couldn't help but laugh along as the sound coming from her mouth was infectious.

The odd occurrence of Draco's laugh caused the whole class to forget what they were doing and turn in their direction. Many eyes bulged at the sight of two hands immersed in flames, and many mouths smirked at the sight of those two hands joined. Draco wrenched his hand from Astoria's grasp and balled them up into fists at his sides. She extracted her hand from the fire and rubbed it gently because of the sensation of the frozen fire or that loss of contact Draco would never know.

Professor Flitwick marched over to appraise their handy work. "Well done, Ms. Greengrass. Five points to Ravenclaw!" He scuttled away immediately after.

The pair stood in awkward silence for a moment, not exactly sure of what had just transpired.

"Well, you should give it a go, too," said Astoria, once again breaking the growing silence.

Draco held his wand and swished it round without much enthusiasm. Again, nothing happened. He stuck his hand out only to draw it in at the last moment. Touching the fire alone unnerved Draco, but he didn't want to ask Astoria for her hand after he had pulled it away not moments earlier. She seemed irked by his behaviour.

"Here, let me do it," she mumbled. Her hand seemed to dive right into the flames, and she was wrist deep before a scream escaped her lips. She pulled back her now raw hand and cradled it against her stomach. Draco watched helplessly as tears began to pool in her eyes; tears that she didn't let herself cry.

Draco reached for her silently and hugged her gently against his body. He wondered for an instant if this was too personal, but he didn't hear her complaining. The sight of her bloody hand caused his stomach to lurch and a voice at the back of his head whisper '_you did that'. _He couldn't stand seeing her hurting, he realized. Astoria whimpered against his shoulder and something in his chest broke for the usually vivacious girl.

"Professor," he cried, trying not to jostle Astoria. "She burned her hand pretty badly. I'm taking her to Madame Pomfrey." It was more of a demand than a question.

He hooked one hand under Astoria's knees and secured one around her shoulder, then swept her off the floor. He weaved through the chaotic classroom, ignoring the accusing stares of his classmates. Draco walked purposefully towards the hospital, trying to be as careful as possible with the girl in his arms. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but then her head rolled back and she closed her eyes. Draco panicked at this point and – hand be damned – all but ran the rest of the distance.

Madame Pomfrey seemed alarmed at the sight of Draco Malfoy holding an unconscious girl in his arms. "She burned her whole hand in Charms class. Freeze Fire charm, it was my fault," he admitted to the old nurse.

"Well, don't just stand there! Set her down on that bed," said Madame Pomfrey, gesturing to an empty bed. Draco set her down slowly, laying her head on a pillow.

Pomfrey scurried over and pressed a hand to Astoria's forehead, and the examined her hand gently. "Nothing too bad, really, but magically enhanced fire is quite a bit worse than its natural counterpart. She's just in shock; that must have caused the fainting. Wait here, Mr. Malfoy."

He watched as the witch disappeared into a back room then turned his attention back to Astoria. Her eyes moved behind her lids, and her hand was beginning to blister. Draco felt compelled to say something, and what finally escaped his lips shocked him to the core.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

* * *

**Please, don't favourite without reviewing. Thank you!**


	7. SevenSevenSeven

_**September 4; Infirmary**_

_I'm sorry._

Astoria stirred in her bed, groaning quietly. She reached up groggily with her hand, eyes still closed, and hissed at the sudden upsurge of pain. Cool hands pushed her wrists down so that they rested on her stomach. She cracked her eyes open and promptly shut them, not particularly enjoying the onslaught of light.

"You're going to have to open your eyes sometime," someone to her right murmured.

Astoria scrunched up her nose and spoke in defiance, "No, it's too bright."

She heard the person sigh, and then shuffle slightly around before muttering something under his breath. "You can open your eyes now."

One eye opened slowly, then the other followed suit. She blinked several times before noticing that the room was indeed darker, adding to her comfort. A ghost of a smile played at her lips when she realized who sat beside her. Draco sat, slumped in his chair, to her immediate right. He looked frazzled, she observed and she was quite happy to notice that his hand was still resting on her stomach.

Astoria must have stared at said hand too long because Draco snaked his hand away a moment later. She frowned slightly and turned her head away from him.

It was he who broke the silence, "How are you feeling?"

She turned her head in his direction again and started at him incredulously. "You're joking, right? How do you think I feel? You nearly seared my hands off!" she scolded him, her voice steadily rising in volume.

Draco opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by the fiery blonde, "And don't you dare say it was an accident, Draco Malfoy, because if you had been paying attention this wouldn't have happened."

Astoria forgot herself for a moment and started to gesture wildly with both hands. She yelped sharply and laid them down to rest.

"You shouldn't move your hands," he told her dryly, rolling his eyes at her.

"For once, Mr. Malfoy, you seem to be talking with some sense!" said Madame Pomfrey, who came bustling out of her office. She handed Draco a glass bottle that seemed to be filled with some thick, sticky substance, then she deposited bandages into his hands. Conjuring a bowl from thin air, she told Astoria to place her hands in it before gently pouring in another liquid, this one colored silver.

The effects were immediate and Astoria sighed in relief as she saw the tissue on her hands re-grow.

"Don't sound too happy yet, my dear. The deep tissue has yet to heal, and this is where Mr. Malfoy comes in. I'm sure he'd be delighted to coat both your hand in that slave he is holding, and then bandage it up," Madame Pomfrey pressed, staring at Draco pointedly. "Twice a day for two days, starting now."

He shrugged, "I suppose so."

Pomfrey smiled and bade them goodbye, shuffling back into her office.

Astoria pursed her lips and tried to heave herself off the cot with out the use of her hands. She struggled for a moment before slinking back down defeated. Draco shook his head at the dejected looking girl and smirked; he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into an upright position.

"Thanks," she muttered.

"Well then, stick out your hand," he told her reluctantly. He uncorked the bottle, and being very careful with her hands, poured a small amount of the thick liquid onto it. He rubbed it in softly before bandaging it up with the gauze.

"Have you ever considered a job as a healer?" Astoria asked him as she collected her things from the side table.

"No," Draco answered. "Too many ungrateful patients."

Astoria laughed at his quip and tried to shoulder her school bag with difficulty. It was swept out of her hands by Draco and deposited onto his shoulder. For the third time today, Astoria was dumbfounded by his kindness.

"I guess we should head to class, where are you headed to?" she implored, following him out of the room.

"Advanced Potions."

"What a coincidence, so am I," she stated happily.

What happened next surprised the Ravenclaw: Draco didn't have a snide comment to make. He walked in silence beside her, staring straight ahead. For a while, Astoria was comfortable with the dead silence, but after a good thirty seconds, she began to worry.

"Hopefully, I'll stay fully intact this lesson," she goaded him playfully.

He only grunted in reply.

They reached the potions class and took their seats at the back of the room together, where Draco continued to be distant and cold. She listened to the new teacher babble on about toad heads or something or other, but Astoria continued to watch the Slytherin boy seated beside her.

Astoria didn't know what hurt more; the throbbing of her hands, or the dull, almost nonexistent, sting in her heart.

_**September 4; Potions Room**_

Astoria cringed at the sound of Professor Melange's voice. A huffy French accent (which was so obviously fake) laced her every word. It was, in fact, truly cringe worthy, her voice so sickeningly sweet, it made the Ravenclaw want to vomit. Or claw her own eyes out, but alas, that was not possible, due to the bandages wrapped around her burned hands.

_Ow._

The dull throbbing continued in a consistent rhythm. _Thump_. Oh, how lovely, now the blonde bimbo teaching the class bent over. _Thump, thump._ Boys all over the room started unabashedly as she searched in the low lying cupboards, wriggling her arse a bit too much in Astoria's opinion. _Thump._ Merlin, she's finally up!

"Amortentia!" the Professor shouted excitedly, clutching a tiny little bottle in her hand.

"Oh, good Gods…" Astoria muttered, tucking her hands under her arm pits, sliding down lower in her seat.

"Excuse me, Miss? Do we have a _non_ believer?" Asked Melange, incredulously from the front of the room.

From the back of the room, a certain Slytherin perked up considerably. He smelled blood; fresh, female cat fight blood. He smirked, placing his bets on Astoria over the busty Professor.

"Well, I mean no disrespect, but shouldn't love form on its own? Why use a potion to aid love?" Astoria argued, quite annoyed with being put in the spot light.

"Sometimes, dear, men – and women – need a little…_push_ in the right direction. And if it's in the form of a potion then so be it," lectured Melange, clearly equally annoyed with her much too practical student. Suddenly, she had an idea, "Come here, quickly now!"

Astoria stomped to the front of the room, keeping her arms crossed defensively. The Professor grasped her shoulders and turned her to face the class. She stuck the tiny vial of Amortentia under the Ravenclaw's nose. "Take a breath, my dear. What do you smell?"

The student rolled her eyes, but breathed in none the less. She was surprised to find that she thoroughly the smell. "I smell…broom wood, and pine needles. Oh, and something fresh, like mint. It's quite pleasant actually."

The Professor smiled smugly, as if she had known this all along. "And that is the smell of love, Miss. Get used to it, because I predict you'll be getting a lot of it."

Happy to have finally satisfied her teacher, Astoria walked back to her seat, indefinitely happy then she had previously been. The scent warmed her heart and she found herself taking deep breaths trying to catch the ruminants of it.

What she did not know, however, was that Draco was sitting back in his seat, mind whirling. He rode brooms, he realised, and pine trees had always been his favourite. He even used mint soap to clean his body. Draco smiled to himself. He, on the other hand, had smelled fresh citrus - oranges mainly, the distinct odour of a cat and new parchment paper.

He would bet his dashing good looks, that Astoria smelled like oranges.

_**September 4; Inner Workings of Draco Malfoy's Mind**_

Potions class came and went, leaving Draco in a funk.

When was the last time he had truly smelled a girl? Sure, it was a silly question, mentally slapping himself after asking, but now it seemed so significant. He had never gotten close enough to a girl to memorize her smell. He found himself longing for _a bloody smell _to haunt him in his dreams, and he hoped that when he reached the Great Hall for lunch, he would smell oranges.

_**September 4; Inner Workings of Astoria Greengrass's Mind**_

Potions class came and went, leaving Astoria in a funk.

What did Draco smell like? She assumed it would be of some pompous cologne, or some ridiculously expensive soap. Just like him to even want to smell filthy rich. Yet, what she had smelled was something pure, something so pleasant she found herself _really bloody sad_ to have left the Potions class. She hoped that when she arrived at the Great Hall for lunch, the smell of mint would leave her be.

_**September 4; Great Hall**_

Mimi stared at Astoria, practically burning holes through the poor girls head. The girl opposite her simply gazed into space, a glassy look in her eyes. Her food was untouched, and her lips set in a thoughtful pout. Mimi nudged Helia in the ribs. "What's wrong with her? Bad sausage, you think?"

Helia merely shook her head knowingly, nodding over to the other side of the Great Hall, where one certain Draco Malfoy sat. Upon his face was the silliest grin Mimi had ever laid eyes on. What bothered her more was the fact that he was glancing at a certain Astoria Greengrass. The look of adoration on his haughty (albeit God like) face was painfully obvious.

Mimi mentally counted the Galleons she had with her, for she was sure she would lose her little bet with Helia.

"Damn…"

_**September 10; Inner Workings of Draco Malfoy's Mind**_

Several days passed, remaining uneventful for the Slytherin boy. Sure, he had tormented a few first years, spent some time with Blaise, and successfully avoided Pansy, but he had yet to talk to Astoria. He noticed her hand were healing nicely; she recently took off the bandages and took to walking around with a slightly pink hand exposed. He felt bad, really he did, and the knowledge that _he _was the one that hurt her unnerved him.

After this realization, he promptly drowned his new found conscience in Fire Whiskey.

The fact that he felt remorse was a strange occurrence in Draco Malfoy's life, and the fact that he actively went out of his way to bump into the blond Ravenclaw was downright nutty. At first, Draco accepted his change in attitude without question, yet, when brought to light by Blaise, he submerged himself in denial. Denial so fake that it made Pansy's chest seem real.

So now, it was a regular part of Draco's day. He shared Advanced Potions and Charms with her on Mondays and Wednesdays, then on the other days, they shared Muggle Studies. After said classes, Draco was often found brooding in the hallways, hoping to catch a glimpse of the ever elusive Astoria.

This made him tick.

His annoyance remained fully intact, until one day, while sitting in the library at an ungodly hour; he saw a flash of blond.

And for the first time in Draco's life, his heart, for he did indeed have one, skipped a beat.

_**September 10; Inner Workings of Astoria Greengrass's Mind**_

Much to Astoria's great distress, she found herself animatedly avoided a certain Slytherin. Sure, she normally jumped at the chance to annoy the poor boy, but lately she had run in the opposite direction when she saw him coming. Something didn't sit right with her; she didn't like the feeling of him being so close to her. She worried she was becoming too emotionally involved, becoming too soft.

She blanched at the thought.

Her friends took little time in positively _assaulting _Astoria with funny little quips of their own. "Where's your _boyfriend_?" they asked innocently, eyes as wide as a does.

She wanted to tell them to bugger off, or to shove their heads somewhere quite unpleasant, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

Because, truth was, she missed him, even if just a little. No one could keep her on her toes like he did. What had started out as a game had turned into something more. In all honesty she was tired of toying with him. Like a cat playing with her mouse for too long, she simply wanted to eat him. Figuratively speaking of course.

So when Astoria sat in the library, at a perfectly reasonable time, she was surprised to find Draco Malfoy making his way towards her.

_**September 10; Library**_

He sauntered over slowly, making sure to look as uninterested as possible. He threw in a few glances at the book shelves for good measure, and kept his eyes trained on the floor. But when he stumbled on a forgotten book, his head snapped up. Draco Malfoy did _not _stumble, and curse the girl who did this to him!

He looked upon aforementioned girl, and all his previous feelings dissolved. Not only was she turning him into a klutzy oaf, she was also turning him soft. Damn.

She sat there, perfectly perched on a red arm chair, book propped open on her lap, and a peach in her hand. Occasionally, her green eyes would flicker over to his before directing them down to her book again. She obviously didn't want him to know that she noticed him. This made Draco Malfoy smirk.

He finally settled himself opposite her, in an atrocious yellow arm chair, and decided to simply stare at her until she acknowledged him. Her resolve was formidable, because not only did she _not _look at him, but she was successfully causing his blood to boil at the same time. She was good, so very good.

He decided to speak first. "So…"

Not his most charming conversation starter, but it would have to do.

She slowly raised her head and widened her eyes, as if surprised at his presence. "Well, hello there."

Astoria then waited for him to reply, book now closed. Draco, for one, was ridiculously tired of playing these games. He knew that she was too, even if she didn't admit him. For the first time in his life, yet another first, Draco truly cared for someone other than his mother. He liked her, he bloody well did, and by Merlin's pants he would have her!

This was all so absurd, all this pretending they were doing. He liked kissing her, he liked being with her, and he definitely liked touching her. She felt tiny in his arms, soft and pliant under his touch, and his stomach stirred at the thought of having her for his own.

To hell with false pretences.

"Listen Greengrass, I know this little game we're play and-"

"Game? What game?" she asked, quite innocently. She brought the peach to her lips and took a tiny bite out of the fruit. Draco stared transfixed as her lips moved over the peach, making a popping sound when they disengaged themselves. He gulped.

"You know perfectly well. And to tell you the truth-"

"Draco Malfoy tells the truth!" she interrupted yet again, taking another, bigger bite of the peach.

Draco was highly frustrated.

"Astoria, I just want to say that-"

"Spit it out already!" she teased, talking a little too loudly for the library setting. This was the last straw on the camel's back.

Draco was poised, ready to yell at the infuriating girl in front of him. Here he was, trying to confess his _feelings_ for her, and all she could do was interrupt him! That insufferable, ungrateful, beautiful, terrible, heinous- she took a bite of the peach. This time, the juice ran down her chin, leaving a trail of sweet liquid from her tantalizing mouth to her perfect neck.

Reason be damned, if she wouldn't listen to him speak; maybe he'd have to show her. Draco scooted forward in his seat, until he was positioned directly in front of the girl. She sat frozen, waiting for what he would decide to do. He dipped his head slightly; his lips level with her throat. Tentatively, he reached out with his tongue, licking the peach juice off her smooth skin.

Astoria went rigid, but made no move to stop him. He nibbled his way up her neck, all the way to her chin, kissing her lightly there. He couldn't tell what tasted better – Astoria or the peach. She was breathing irregularly now, her eyes half closed. He smiled against her skin and moved his lips just under hers…

"Draco?" she breathed questioningly. Her hands slowly moving to his chest, whether to push him away or pull him closer, he would never know.

"Shut up," he growled, it was his turn to do the interrupting. Losing all discretion, he captured her lips in his own.

And she shivered.

_He kissed me. He bloody well kissed me!_

Astoria reeled in shock, bringing her slender fingers to rest on her lips. They tingled a bit, not a wholly unpleasant feeling. She turned her head away from the boy in front of her, closing her eyes. Her insides were a mess, completely turned upside down. For once in her life Astoria Greengrass was at an utter loss for words. She wasn't sure whether to feel upset, or flattered, or happy; all she felt was confusion so strong it made her want to gag.

Not that the kiss itself was gag worthy, on the contrary, it was _nice, _really lovely. This revelation made Astoria mentally kick herself. This wasn't supposed to happen! She wasn't supposed to like it. This was all a game, a terrible, terrible game, and she wasn't going to be the one to lose.

"Astoria?" mumbled Draco; he was quite concerned for her well being. Occasionally he was known to throw girls into a stupor just by kissing them.

"What?" she snapped, turning her full attention to him once again. Her eyes were burning. He gulped.

"Like I was saying," he continued on as if nothing had happened. "I don't really know how to say this, I mean I'm not very good at this whole confessing ordeal...I just want you to know that I-"

"No! Please don't say it!" Astoria all but shouted, waving her hands in front of his (highly confused) face.

"Don't say what? That I like-"

"Draco! Stop!" she screeched. The huffy librarian shuffled her way over to the two teenagers, glaring daggers at them.

"Out," she ordered simply, a shaky finger pointed to the exit.

Astoria collected her books quietly, dropping her unfinished peach onto the arm chair. She flipped her blond hair over her shoulder and stalked out of the library, leaving a horribly perplexed Draco in her wake.

Before leaving, Draco crept over to the arm chair, picked up the fruit, and took a large, satisfying bite.

_**September 10; Slytherin Dorms**_

An hour or so later, poor Draco Malfoy lay face down in his bed, curtains drawn. He was sulking like a child, but he didn't care at all. He was livid; this was why he didn't deal with girls. More trouble than they were worth. He preferred to snog them and leave them, shag and go, date and dump. Not _confess_ his feelings; that was for sissies who couldn't snag a girl if their life depended on it.

Yet, he couldn't help but feel disappointed, which was at least a feeling that he was familiar with. He was used to feeling disappointed; life had beaten that emotion into him at a young age. He hadn't expected Astoria to act as she had, truth be told, he had expected to snog a little bit long. What he had wished for, however, was that she would have reciprocated his feelings, maybe admit to liking him too.

He was fully aware of the game they played, skirting along the edges of a real relationship. Neither of them was good at _this, _whatever _this _was. They were both independent people, reluctant to let anyone too close, themselves included. He wondered what it would be like to have a proper girlfriend...

And at that thought, he snorted, turned over, and fell into a fitful sleep.

_**September 10; Ravenclaw Dorms**_

Meanwhile, Astoria paced around her room like a caged tiger, fingers still touching her lips. Her two best friends watched her in silence, thrown off by this erratic behaviour.

"Come on, Tori. Just come out with it, what happened?" Mimi pleaded, having had enough of Astoria's pacing.

Astoria stopped, feet rooted to the floor. "He kissed me!" she yelped out finally.

"So?" Helia and Mimi said together.

"You've kissed before, what's the big deal?" asked Helia, not exactly grasping the point.

"No, you don't understand. This wasn't just a kiss. It was a bloody _kiss, _a real kiss, because he _felt _like it, not because we were trying to mess with each other," Astoria explained frantically. The more she explained it, the more real it became to her.

"Oh, well that changes things. Did he say anything? Or simply waltz in, kiss you and promptly leave?" Helia wondered out loud, chuckling a bit at her own joke.

"I think he was trying to tell me he liked me. I can't be sure though, I kept cutting him off..." Astoria blushed at the last part, decided to take a seat on her bed.

Her two friends look contemplative, staring at each other, seemingly having a silent conversation.

"Hey, Tori, do me a favour?" Mimi requested suddenly.

"What?"

"Go check if the hallway is clear, I have a weird feeling..." continued Mimi, all the while gently guiding Astoria out into the main hallway.

The second Astoria was out the door; Mimi shut it firmly, smiling widely. "Go find him, Tori. You know you want to."

Too lazy to argue, Astoria dragged herself down the hall, a steady stream of curses flowing from her mouth.

* * *

**Please, don't favourite without reviewing. Thank you!**


	8. EightEightEight

_**September 10; Hogwarts Hallways**_

Draco walked aimlessly around the castle, finally pulling himself out of the Slytherin common room and out of his somewhat sleeping state. He found himself pulled towards Ravenclaw Tower. No surprise there. What he didn't expect however, was for Astoria to come strolling down the hall opposite him, foul words escaping her perfect lips.

She saw him eventually, and quickened her pace, until she stood in front of him, gazing into his grey eyes. He opened his mouth to talk, but she stopped him with a tiny shake of her head.

"Those words will change everything," she informed him sternly.

"I know."

"Things won't be the same," she continued.

"I know."

"I don't know if I'm fully prepared..." she stuttered out.

"I know."

"You infuriate me," she told him.

"I know."

"Kiss me?" she asked in a whisper.

And he obliged.

Astoria's toes curled under Draco's ministrations. His lips moved softly now, so gently over her own. He showed no signs of his previous rough attempts to kiss her, this wasn't a hot snog; this, _this, _was exactly what she wanted. She sighed contently and he smiled against her lips. She placed her hands on his chest and felt him jump. He moved his lips from her mouth to her ear, trailing tiny kisses along the way.

"You're not going to push me away again, are you? I don't think my ego can take another hit like that…" he murmured, his hot breath tickling her neck. He nuzzled her slowly, pressing his nose into her collar bone, breathing in deeply.

She shook her head lightly, "Nope."

"Good," he breathed, and promptly resumed kissing her.

And despite being pressed against the cold, stone walls of the castle, Astoria felt considerably warm inside.

What they didn't notice however, was a figure lurking in the shadows, eyes glued to the Ravenclaw beauty, and the Slytherin beast.

_**September 10; Slytherin Common Room**_

Draco walked back to his common room in a slight daze. A goofy grin was apparent on his angular face, and all those who passed him did a double take. What had caused steely Draco Malfoy to grin like an idiot?

He slumped down on a green arm chair in front of the blazing fire, placing his head in his hands. Her name replayed over and over in his mind, along with their kiss. If he could preserve this moment forever, he would, without a single doubt.

Draco could count the number of things that made him truly happy on one hand. There was his mother, ever his inspiration. There was flying, his favourite past time. There was the death of the Dark Lord, a new beginning for him. And now, there was Astoria, the first girl who could give him a run for his money, the first girl to elicit any emotion within him, and the first girl who had chosen him.

He thought her mad for picking him; he came with a lot of baggage, and he certainly knew that, but he came to appreciate and admire the fact that Astoria Greengrass knew exactly what she wanted, and how to get it.

"Draco, I'm assuming you've had a great day," spoke Blaise from the opposite side of the room.

Draco lifted his head, "Yeah, you could say that."

"I'm going to take another stab at this and assume it has something to do with a certain blond haired beauty," he said, a tiny hint of sarcasm seeping into his deep voice.

"Spot on again, Blaise, you're so very observant," drawled Draco, instantly being put in a standoff mood by Blaise's tone of voice.

Blaise smirked, "Testy, are we?"

"Listen, Zabini. I don't care about your little infatuation with Astoria, but I'm going to say this once and only once. She's _mine, _and you will never have her," Draco threatened calmly, venom lacing his every word. His eyes were stormy, a tell tale sign of his fleeting patience.

"Actually, I prefer to watch you self destruct."

Draco sat perfectly still, mulling over the words Blaise had just uttered. That phrase hit home, very close to home.

_A young Draco Malfoy, barely sixteen years old, stood in front of his imposing father._

"_Do you know what you have cost me, boy?" his father spat._

_Draco nodded curtly, shrinking under his father's harsh gaze._

"_That cabinet, Draco, was our way in. And in an act of complete stupidity, you have jeopardized that," Lucius accused, his pale face turning red._

"_I know, I will fix it. I can do it, I just need more time," Draco pleaded; he only ever pleaded to his father._

_Lucius smirked. "You will do this, Draco. And if you don't, I will sit back and watch in disappointment, my only satisfaction coming from the fact that you have brought upon your own demise. I prefer to watch men self destruct."_

Blaise sneered. "Because you always do, Malfoy, you always do."

_**September 12; Somewhere in Malfoy Manor**_

"What have you discovered?"

The man sat behind a desk, sickly in appearance, yet commanding in his tone. A woman stood in front of him, a dark, slithering woman, bent on the downfall of a Slytherin boy, and the success of the Dark Revolution.

"He has become close to a girl. Astoria Greengrass, Ravenclaw, Seventh year," she reported, counting off the facts on her fingers.

"Excellent," the man hissed. "My son chooses wisely. Such a shame, however, that they can never be."

The woman smiled. "A shame indeed. How shall I proceed, Lucius?"

"Give it time, my dear Helen. Teach your silly Defence classes, talk to him, gain his trust, and then, bring _her _to me, and we shall simply sit and watch. If I know my son, Miss Scuro, is that he has a tendency to rely on his _heart_, and that will lead to his ultimate self destruction."

Lucius laughed then, Helen Scuro joining in, their cackling voices ringing in the empty, dark office.

_**September 20; Muggle Studies**_

The next few days were pure bliss for the pair.

News spread like wild fire throughout the castle, news about the Beauty and the Beast.

"Did you hear? _Malfoy _has a _girlfriend!_"

"I heard he paid her off…"

"Really? What a lucky girl."

"What I wouldn't give to be in his position! She's got such a nice ass…"

Draco struggled to keep his cool, especially when he heard vulgar things like that. He couldn't really handle the idea of _his_ Astoria's name coming out of someone else's mouth. She was his…

What was she?

She certainly wasn't just a friend, he decided while sitting in Potions class, sneaking glances at her. But she wasn't his girlfriend either. He didn't want her with anyone else, and he didn't want her to even think about anyone else. She was his, that was obvious, but whether they had a title eluded him. He chose to let her decide, whenever she felt the time was right. And with a grin on his face, he exited at the end of class.

He made his way down the hallway, to catch up with Astoria. He slung his arm across her shoulder and kissed her sound on the cheek.

"Hey," he whispered in her ear. He knew she likes it when he does that.

Mimi, who was walking with Astoria, laughed.

"I'll catch you too later," she yelled across her shoulder, making her towards ahead of the pair

Helia promptly nodded, too. "Yeah, don't want to interrupt anything! Mimi, wait up!"

"You sure know how to clear a room, Draco," admonished Astoria.

Draco rolled his eyes and kissed her again. "You cheeky tart. As long as you're still in the room, I don't really care who leaves…"

She scoffed at this, "Oh yeah? So you can have your way with me?"

Then, Draco smirked. "My wicked way…"

Peals of laughter rolled from Astoria's mouth, and she slapped Draco on his shoulder. "Whatever you say, Malfoy!"

She ran ahead then, her honey hair whipping behind her. Draco sighed and sped up.

He always seemed to be chasing her.

And he was surprised to find that he didn't mind very much.

They both sat in Muggle Studies class, listening to their excited teacher babble on about Muggle games. It was sort of like watching a puppy, Astoria thought.

She slipped her hand under her desk and bumped it with Dracos'. Without looking at her, or acknowledging that anything had happened, he grasped her hand, lacing their fingers together. His thumb rubbed gentle circles on her skin, and she smiled a little bit.

Who knew Draco the Dragon could be such a sweetheart?

She had always known there was good in him; she had no doubt about that. But now that they were together, she got to experience it firsthand. He was such a great…

Boyfriend?

Were they officially dating? The snogging was great, and conversation was good too. But they had never really discussed what they were. She would love for him to ask her to be his. Not that she already wasn't, because she definitely was his, but it would be nice to know for sure. She decided to let him decide, on his own terms.

"So class, today I think we're going to get some fresh air outside and play a grand game of Hide and Seek!"

A few of the students giggled in excitement. She watched as, across the room, Hermione and Harry gave each other high fives, leaving poor bewildered Ron to suffer on his own. She turned to Draco, and was amused to find he had a sneer on his face.

"Ready to play?" she asked him.

"Of course, I'm a great seeker!" he told her confidently, squeezing her hand.

"You're also a bit daft, but I still like you anyways," she said cheerily. She got up, dragging confused Draco by the hand, and followed the rest of the class outside.

_**September 20; Hogwarts Grounds**_

The autumn air was chilly, biting at the skin of many students. Scarves were tightened around necks, cloaks closed in a hurry. Draco stood with his hand on the small of Astoria's back, waiting for the professor to catch up with all her eager students.

"So, how do you play this 'Hide and Seek' game?" he asked Astoria, trying to inject a bit of interest into his voice.

"I doubt you were listening…"

"Well, I was a bit distracted," he admitted with a smirk on his face.

She rolled her eyes, a common reflex when around Draco. "Well, there's a seeker, and everyone else hides while they count to one hundred. Then, he tries to find all of the hidden people. If he finds them all, he wins, if he gives up, he loses."

"Sounds boring," he deadpanned. It sounded like a mind numbingly stupid game.

"Not if you're hiding with someone you like..."

He brightened up considerably at this sentence, and his brain went into overtime, think of all the places he and Astoria could hide, _without_ her friends.

"Can we get started then? This sounds like fun."

Astoria smiled, grabbed his hand, and started running once Dean Thomas started counting.

Draco definitely had a new favourite game.

_**September 20; Forbidden Forest**_

Draco, I swear to you, if you do not hurry your arse up, I will _never_ let you touch me again."

Needless to say, the blond boy sped up _considerably_ after that, trailing after his almost-some-what-sort-of girlfriend. Merlin he liked her. She dragged him behind her at a steady, quick pace, and together they raced for the tree line at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Of course, when he realized this interesting fact, he pulled the brakes. _No bloody way was he ever stepping foot in there again_.

"Oh no, I don't think so. We can find another place to hide!" he told her firmly, setting his heels into the autumn ground.

She groaned, and waved her arms in an odd motion that Draco though was supposed to symbolize her feelings of unfairness. "Dra-_co_, please! I'm not about to lose because you're too much of a child to realize that the forest is the way to go."

"Sweetheart, you're fighting a losing battle. You are dealing with a Malfoy after all," he reminded her pointedly, sticking out a long piano finger in her direction.

She moved to bite the tip of his finger and he yelped, pulling the exposed appendage out of the way. "Bloody hell, you're a complete nutter!"

Astoria smiled beatifically in his direction. "And you're a complete basket case! Now come on, I'll protect you from the monsters..."

And with that, she skipped away towards the dark edge of the forest, and he couldn't suppress the tiny shudder that ran up his spine. He weighed his options. On one hand, he could run the opposite direction, tail between his legs and chat it up with Potter and Weasel. _Or..._

"_Draco, you coming?"_

And he was sold. His only worry, as he walked towards Astoria, was; _who was going to protect her?_

"See, what did I tell you? He'll never find us here," she insisted. They sat in between two large tree roots nestled in the earth.

"We'll be lucky if they ever find us alive..." he muttered darkly under his breath.

She turned her head from her position in his lap. "What was that, dear?"

Astoria said the word 'dear' with as much disdain as she could muster.

"Don't worry about it," he assured her with a quick kiss on the lips. This kiss, of course, turned heavy quite quickly. She turned in his lap, trying to press herself closer, even if there was no closer that they could be. It was soul touching this kiss that they shared in the middle of a forbidden forest where no such feelings of love or lust where ever heard of. It was as if they touched this dark tainted place with a little bit of their own pure, innocent magic, painting this area with a bright light that glowed red hot.

Astoria was happy; gut wrenchingly, heart achingly happy. Bliss encased her like a blanket, and she was very sure that she glowed from the inside out. She smiled against Draco's lips, and he pulled back with a smile of his own.

"What?" he asked her, brushing a strand of hair away from her near perfect face.

She sighed. "I don't know , Draco. I'm just really happy. I feel good, and whole, and like I can take on anything."

"You're a silly girl."

This made her frown. What was that supposed to mean? Did he not feel the same? She felt foolish now, and wished that she could take back her words. She was beginning to think that their relationship was purely physical and teasing in nature, and that they would never have _substance_. This scared her, because she couldn't really deal with the thought of letting him go just yet.

"Hey," he whispered against her lips. "Don't be sad. I just meant that those words were silly because they needn't be said. I _know_ how it feels to be happy, Astoria, and I know how it feels because of you. I don't think you understand how I work."

She cocked an eyebrow. "How you _work?_"

He laughed then, just a quiet chuckle. He smoothed out her eyebrow with his thumb, and grinned as it relaxed under his finger. "That's why I like you, because you trust me for some ungodly, unknown reason. I've never been with one girl, ever. It's just...I don't know...hell. This is hard."

"You're a silly boy."

"Oh yeah?" he replied, with a cheeky grin. "Tell me how silly I am."

She kissed his forehead slowly and gently. "You're silly because you don't give yourself enough credit. You don't believe in yourself the way I believe in you. That's your biggest down fall, Draco Malfoy, your inability to _believe_."

He was quiet for a long while, and he was fairly sure that class was almost over, but he didn't give a damn. He had this girl in his arms, this completely insane, crazy,_ beautiful_ girl who chose to be with him. And at this point in time, he believed in one thing only.

"I believe in us..."

He said this slowly, as if tasting the words before putting them out there. He realized he felt vulnerable after, a foreign feeling to him. She could take the words and throw them back at his face, reject him, laugh at him. He hoped that would not be her reaction.

He was relieved when she kissed him hard, deeply, hands on either side of his cold, angular face.

"That's what I like to hear," she whispered in his ear.

Everything in that moment felt very right, like the world was one big puzzle and two pieces had just clicked. But while the world was clicking around them, voices were whispering in the distance, there words carried on the wind penetrating the bubble Astoria and Draco had created.

In the still of the forest, three figures emerged, one after the other, after the other...

* * *

**Please don't favourite without reviewing. Thank you!**


	9. NineNineNine

**Important Note; So, many of you may notice the changes that this story has undergone. All I have done is put many chapters together, because I felt like it read easier that way, and if you think otherwise, I am sorry. I hope you still enjoy this story, as there are only three to four chapter left. Thank you so much for the support, and please review :)**

_

* * *

_

_**September 20; Forbidden Forest**_

"What was that?"

Astoria whipped her head around and scanned the tree line for the offending noise. Draco gripped her hand and kept a cool composure.

"Dementors..." he whispered eerily, and snickered when Astoria shivered and hit him hard in the arm.

"I swear, Draco, if I make it out of here alive, I will name my first born Scorpius!" she shuddered.

"Why the look of disgust? I think it's a great name," he implored, a look of utter confusion on his aristocratic face.

Astoria looked at him, eyebrows raised, as if he had just sprouted a second head. "You're so daft, it's a horrible name!"

The noises grew louder, and at that very moment, the wind chose to howl through the barren trees. Twigs and branches crunched underfoot as whatever was lurking in the woods drew closer. Astoria clutched Draco's arm, squeezing the blood out of its circulating pattern.

Draco's face turned ashen and he attempted to pry his appendage away from her claw like fingers. "Astoria, love, how am I supposed to protect you if my wand arm is numb?"

She nodded in understanding, and a warm feeling spread through her body at the sound of his pet name for her. Her lips tightened and she made the mental choice to buck up, even if she was scared out of her wits.

"Come out! Show yourselves!" she yelled from her spot on the forest floor.

Draco clamped her mouth shut with his own hand. "Oh, Merlin, you really have gone mad..."

Voices drifted towards them;

"Did you hear that? We're not the only ones here..."

A distinct thud was heard, as if someone had just been hit.

"Of course I heard that, but I don't want to lose the game either, so shut up."

"Ronald! Don't be so rude!"

Astoria visibly relaxed at the revelation of who was blundering around in the woods, but the blond boy beside her cringed and rolled his eyes. "Honestly, you have got to be joking..."

"Draco, listen to me. Do not do anything stupid, I know you all have your differences, but you can't risk getting in trouble, considering present circumstances," she pressed gently, forcing him to look at her.

He nodded, "I'd rather face Dementors. Do you think it's still too late for _them_ to show up?

She pointedly ignored his question and instead busied herself with staring forward through the underbrush. Really, she didn't mind the company that they were about to have; she liked Hermione and her kind smile, she like Ron with his red hair and quick wit, and she definitely liked Harry and his brave spirit. Astoria could understand why Draco wasn't particularly fond of the trio, but she thought it was a bit silly to continue holding the grudge. She figured that if they let go of past differences, they may actually be friends, after all, Draco and Harry were practically the same person, albeit a little different.

They were brash, passionate, and stubborn; and she figured that those were the very reasons why they butted heads so much. If there was one thing she wanted for Draco more than anything, it was for him to clear his life of hate, because he really didn't need it anymore.

Across the way, three figures emerged into sight. Two boys followed Hermione closely as she led a clear way through the forest. She occasionally looked behind her, whether to check if they were keeping up or to check if they hadn't gotten distracted, Astoria didn't know, but she found that it brought a smile to her lips.

"Oi, 'Mione, how much farther?" Ron bellowed from his spot behind the curly haired witch.

"Until I say we've gotten far enough. I am _not_ losing this game simply because you have no sense of direction or self preservation," she admonished him curtly, and continued on her way. Hermione failed to see that she was making a beeline course straight for the Ravenclaw and Slytherin shacked up near the hollow of the tree.

"Self preservation? Hermione, _I_ have self preservation, which is exactly why I don't want to be here," the red head piped up, glancing around with shifty eyes.

"Give it up, Ron," Harry sighed.

At the sound of Harry's voice, a shudder ran up Draco's spine, and it was not a pleasant one either. It was his turn now to lace his fingers with Astoria's and squeeze. She cringed, but let him hold on, because this was better than letting him take out his frustration somewhere else.

"Hey, I think I see someone. Is that...Astoria? Oh, it is!" Hermione said, a pretty smile gracing her face.

"Bloody hell, they've seen us. Think I can apparate?" Draco asked her lightly, but not really joking at the same time. Astoria silenced him with a look.

The trio trotted up to face them, and it appeared as if Hermione had given her boys the same advice Astoria had given Draco just moments earlier. "Hello, Astoria. Hello, Ma-Draco," the bushy haired witch said cheerily, catching herself at the last second, determined to be a good example of behaviour.

"Hey guys, what brings you to our neck of the woods?" Astoria asked, pun fully intended.

"Well, the boys here didn't want to come anywhere near the forest, but I convinced them." The two girls shared a laugh at the expense of the boys. A stone silence fell over the company, as Harry and Draco eyed each other venomously, and Ron, Hermione and Astoria stared on awkwardly.

Finally, Hermione nudged Harry in the ribs, and he winced. "Alright, I'll do it!" he told her begrudgingly.

Draco smirked. "It's nice to see that the Almighty Saviour can still be brought to his knees by Granger."

"Forget it, Hermione, I am not apologizing to this git!"

And it seemed like the world had stopped for a second, and all members of the sordid party stared at each other quietly. History was about to be made, because, if Astoria had heard correctly, Harry Potter was about to apologize to Draco Malfoy.

Or maybe she was going nutters.

"Apologize? You? What have I done to deserve such a great honour!" Draco cried sarcastically, waving his arms regally through the air. Astoria nudged him in the ribs.

"Yeah, my sentiments exactly. Now, Hermione, can we go since your little make up plan didn't seem to work?" Harry asked, his back already turned to walk away from Draco.

"Damn it, Harry!" Hermione screeched, stamping her foot on the ground. Everyone in company cringed. "The war has been over for six months! This animosity between you two needs to stop right now, it prejudice like this that got us into the war in the first place. Now, apologize and move on with your lives."

"I don't want an apology from him," sneered Draco, taking Astoria's hand into his.

"This is madness, Draco, he saved your life. Stop this..." Astoria pleaded, shaking him. As much as she lov-liked him, this needed to end right now. She had a feeling that once this was all dealt with, he could truly move on with his life.

"And his mother saved yours, Harry," reasoned Hermione. Harry turned to face Ron, who, during the whole exchange, was looking down at the floor.

"As much as I hate him, I just want this all to be over," stated Ron with a shrug of his shoulders. Harry groaned in exasperation and made a sharp turn towards Draco.

"Listen, Malfoy. I'm not going to apologize, because we've both done stuff we're not proud of, and this does not make us mates or anything, but I think we should call a truce. Agree to disagree?" offered Harry. Astoria could picture the metaphorical white flag waving.

"Cease of arms, yeah, I get it. This doesn't make things better, and don't think I'm going to stop making fun of you, Potter," pointed out Draco, his face softening.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, _Draco_," smirked Harry. Hermione and Ron looked like they had just been ripped out of their skins,

"Right, _Harry_," shot Draco before he reached out with an open palm, ready to shake hands. You can't make deals with a fist, Astoria realized, and she had never been prouder of anyone in her life.

The five students looked at each other silently, taking in what had just transpired. This was it, then, this was the end. There would be no more fighting, no more sneering, just tolerance and something like acceptance. Hermione smiled at Astoria, and the blond returned it in kind. Things would be better now, she was sure of it.

"Found you!"

Everyone was broken out of their silent reverie by the loud cry that came from behind them all. Dean stood at the edge of the tree line, a triumphant smirk on his face. This look promptly turned into one of utter scandal when he saw who the five students were. "You were the last ones," he stuttered. "I found you..."

Astoria flashed a bright smile. "Sure thing, Dean, give us a minute!"

Dean walked away in a daze, humming quietly to himself.

"Well," Ron said. "This is too weird for my liking, and I may go bloody mad any second now, so, I'm leaving. Let's go, Hermione, Harry."

"Right, see you guys later!" shouted Hermione as she was led off by the two boys.

"Don't count on it," muttered Draco under his breath, hoping Astoria didn't hear. She heard, but she didn't really care. They walked hand in hand out of the forest, a content air around the happy couple.

"I'm so proud of you," admitted Astoria quietly, sending a warm smile his way. He squeezed her hand in return.

"This is all your fault," Draco said simply, staring at her with blazing grey eyes.

Astoria reeled, and she could almost feel the steam rising out of her ears. "Excuse me? My fault for mending a broken bridge? My fault for helping you? I am going to murder you Draco Malfoy..."

He laughed lightly, stopping Astoria in her tracks and taking her delicate face into his hands. "Its you're fault for driving me completely insane."

She smirked, "I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"You should. You know, I've always wondered, are you, by any chance, part Veela?" he asked tentatively, watching her face to gage her reaction. To his mortification, she laughed, long and hard, clutching at her sides.

"You're so stupid sometimes," she told him endearingly, touching his cheek before running off towards the castle.

"So is that a yes?"

But his cry was lost on the wind and her tinkling laugh.

_**September 23; Somewhere in Malfoy Manor**_

"They've become closer, Lucius," the women informed him, taking her seat in front of him. "They are inseparable, and I am led to believe he cares deeply for her."

Lucius laughed quietly. "I don't believe that Draco has cared for anyone in his life, although, this is a rather fortunate revelation. Are you certain he will do anything for her? Anything to _save her_?"

"Of course, I believe he would."

"Good," replied Lucius, turning to face the roaring fireplace. "Anything else of importance that I should be informed of?"

"Uh, yes, actually there is. Rumour has it that the Greengrass girl and Granger have made Potter and Draco apologize to each other. It seems as if they have come to the agreements of a truce..."

Lucius turned in his seat, his eyes flashing dangerously. "A truce?"

"Yes, a truce," confirmed Helen Scuro.

Lucius smirked. "Perfect. Have Draco on my side and take out pesky Potter all at the same time. How fortunate for us."

"Fortunate indeed," echoed Helen, before raising from her seat and placing a tender kiss on Lucius's cheek. "All we need to do is send the letter."

And in the light of the fire, his face twisted into a sneering smile.

_**September 25; Charms Room**_

Draco sat at the back of the Charms room, hand intertwined with Astorias'. Her eyes were trained forward on the stocky professor in the front of the room, however, her heart fluttered like a tiny bird in her chest because of the soft feel of his hand in hers. He could feel her pulse through the heel of her palm, and he couldn't help but realize he had never been closer to anyone in his short life.

"And that, is how you perform a Patronus Charm!" finished Professor Flitwick with a brandish of his wand. "Now, pair off and practise the charms, please. I am positive it may take a while for you students to grasp this concept fully, so don't be discouraged if you do not get a full Corporeal Patronus on your first go!"

Astoria turned to Draco and grinned. "So, who's going first?"

"Go ahead, I don't want to burn your hands again," he teased, motioning to the empty space behind them for practice.

"You're humour is just great," she deadpanned, rolling up her sleeves and taking out her wand. A look of concentration on her face. She shut her eyes and let the memories flow through her. Happy ones, joyous ones, ones of love and hope and laughter. Of her mother, and her father.

Of Draco.

"Expecto Patronum!"

A wisp burst forth from the tip of her wand; wings and a beak could be faintly made out before the wisp dissolved into thin air. Astoria stood a little bit disappointed with her first attempt at the charm. She thought for sure she had it, she had done everything the professor asked and she couldn't understand why a _wisp_ had come out of her wand. A bloody wisp!

"Hey, that was pretty good," praised Draco upon seeing the look on his girlfriend`s (yes, that`s right, _girlfriend_) face. Truth be told, it was a really good effort, and with a bit of practise, he was sure she would get it.

"Shut up, you go."

She was obviously still sore, so, being the great _boyfriend_ that he was, he listened to her and went on with it. HE thought of one thing really, and that one thing was her, letting her beautiful face fill his mind to the brim.

"Expecto Patronum!"

A smooth black raven emerged from the tip of his wand, and he smirked in triumph. This was not the first time he had produced a Corporeal Patronus, but it was the first time he had been truly happy while doing it.

"Well done, Mr. Malfoy!" shouted the stumpy professor. "The raven; cunning, arrogant, and intelligent. I'm sure you would agree?"

Several of the surrounding students laughed, even Astoria let out a good chuckle at his expense.

"If the shoe fits," he offered lightly, shrugging his shoulders. "You go again, Astoria."

"I don't want to," she refused, crossing her arms much like a child.

"Don't be such a child, get up and do it," he admonished her, pulling her to her reluctant feet. She huffed and stomped in front of him, holding out her wand once more. Draco could see she was having a bit of trouble conjuring up a happy emotion now that she was all bitter and upset. He stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her thin waist.

"Come on, Tori. I know you can do it," he breathed into her ear before placing a gentle kiss on the shell. He felt her shiver and knew he had gotten to her.

"Expecto Patronum!"

This time, A figure emerged from the end of her wand and took flight around the classroom. It was a beautiful bird, medium in stature with a wide, elaborate plume. Its beak was tiny and its wings large, grazing the tops of everyone's heads as it passed in graceful flight. Astoria broke into an elated squeal and turned to hug Draco.

"And Ms. Greengrass! What a beautiful Patronus! A Bird of Paradise! Beauty, magnificence and uniqueness. Excellent job!" said Flitwick before wobbling off to someone else.

"Now _that_ is something I can agree with," whispered Draco, holding Astoria to his chest. "What did you think about this time?"

He was rewarded with the rare sight of a blushing Ravenclaw, and just before she could open her mouth to speak, a first year scuttled into the room providing an apt distraction.

"Uh, sir? The Headmistress would like to see Draco Malfoy in her office..." stuttered the boy, wringing his poor hands in front of him.

"Very well, Mr. Malfoy, you are dismissed," allowed Flitwick, waving his hand towards the door.

Draco nodded and bent down to kiss Astoria on the forehead. "I'll see you later," he murmured before exiting the room amidst the burning stares of his classmates.

_**September 25; Headmistress's Office**_

"Sit, Draco. Have a sweet," said McGonagall from her seat behind her ornate desk.

He did as he was told and took a seat in front of the Headmistress, his eyes down cast. "So, Professor, what am I being called in for?

"A rather pressing matter, your mother has requested your presence at your home. There seems to be a family emergency of considerable proportions. We have secured a portkey to transport you and Ms. Greengrass to Malfoy Manor at six o'clock in the afternoon tomorrow," she explained firmly, studying Draco with her keen eyes.

A million questions ran through Draco's head. What was this family emergency? Why was his mother sending for him? Why was he to bring Astoria? Did his father know? He wanted to burst with every unanswered thought, but he assumed that all would be answered tomorrow, so he would just have to wait.

"Thank you, Professor, is that all?" he asked her politely.

"One more thing, Draco," she said as he was rising out of his chair. "Do be careful, I have a rather uneasy feeling about this, but I am sure you and Ms. Greengrass can handle this."

Draco nodded tersely as a warm feeling of gratitude spread throughout his body.

"Meet in my office, tomorrow at five fifty, please," she reminded him. "Good day, Mr. Malfoy."

And on that note, he left, eager to find Astoria and share the news.

* * *

**Please, don't favourite without reviewing. Thank you!**


	10. TenTenTen

**Please remember, this is NOT the newest chapter. Go and read chapter nine, that is the newest one before I revised and condensed all the previous chapters of the story. Also, remember, this is the SAME story, all I did was take those 23 chapters and put them together in longer blocks. Thanks guys, please review :)**

* * *

_**September 25; Great Hall and Library**_

"I hope you have nothing planned for tomorrow," said Draco as he caught up with Astoria right before lunch. He took a moment to slip his hand in hers, just to feel close to her. She responded with a bewildered look as they strode into the Great Hall for lunch. She tugged him towards the Ravenclaw table, and after a seconds hesitation, he sat down beside her and her friends.

Mimi and Helia took one look at each other before Helia stuck out her outstretched palm. "Cough up, love."

With a protesting grumble, Mimi fished around in her pockets and produced a considerable amount of Galleons. "There, happy? You win, she wins, he wins. Merlin."

"Quite happy, thank you!" Helia replied with an easy smile. She promptly stuffed the Galleons into her school bag and resumed eating.

Draco looked on in fascination as the girls interacted with each other. They were so easy, and he likened their relationship to that of flowing water; always smooth and flowing. He looked at Astoria with questions written on his face, this time, he was confused. Galleons? What had been bet on?

If he had any guess, he would have bet his life savings that it was on him and Astoria.

"Don't ask," Astoria told him with a small, knowing smile on her lips.

He nodded, not really wanting to ask anyways. "So, ladies, I hope you don't need Astoria tomorrow, because she'll be with me the whole day."

"Oh really?" asked Mimi. "Shaking up, are we?"

"He's obviously taking her to a private island!" offered Helia.

"No, clearly to his villa in France."

"Or maybe his chateau in the Swiss Alps."

"But you know how Astoria prefers the sun."

"Bora Bora, perhaps?"

"Alright guys, I'm leaving now and taking Draco with me before you kill us with unhealthy banter, good day to you!" Astoria finished while getting up. She grabbed a bun off the table and Draco's hand and led him away from the Great Hall. Behind their backs, her two friends were still cackling madly at all the absurd places Draco might bring her.

"So, I really hope you're taking me to your villa in France," said Astoria. Really, she did love France...

"Don't be silly," he laughed. Astoria looked downcast.

"It's a villa in Italy, not France," he corrected in all seriousness.

"All silliness aside, Draco. Where are we going tomorrow?" she wondered looking up at his handsome face. She loved his face, and everything that was attached to it. Astoria assumed she may go love sick any moment.

"My mother sent a letter to McGonagall, she says there's a family emergency," he explained, leading them towards the library. He opened the great oak doors and tugged her along until her reached the very back of the book room. He sat them down on an arm chair, snuggling her into his lap, her head resting under his chin. He loved this.

"My mother also said she wanted you to come," Draco told her, stroking her honey hair. "Now why would she say that? How would she know?"

"I may have written a letter to my mother..." mumbled Astoria against his chest. She liked to breathe him in, all the mint and pine needles and just _Draco._ It was heaven.

He chuckled softly and placed a kiss on her head. "But listen, Tori. I want you to understand one thing; under no circumstances are you to wander around the house alone, okay?"

"I can take care of myself," she replied with as much conviction as she could muster. "I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, it's not you I don't trust, it's everyone else," he soothed her. "There are some things in that house that I would rather you not see."

His voice broke a little at the end, and this surprised even him. He didn't need any more problems; things seemed to be finally looking up for him. The last thing he needed was Astoria to run into his father, if that happened all hell would break loose. He hadn't seen or heard from his father in months, and he wasn't sure of the mental stability of the estranged man. He supposed he wanted to keep the image of himself as clean as possible, for Astoria, if anything. He just needed things to go normally for once. He just needed to impress this _one _girl.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" she said gently, reaching to cup his angular cheek in her hand.

"I know, I just don't want to burden you, or whatever..."

She laughed. "Is it so hard to just show genuine concern for someone, Draco?"

"What do you mean by that, I am concerned for you! Merlin, Astoria, what else do you want me to say?" he hissed. What the bloody hell had just happened? He had _clearly_ shown concern. Sure, he had mumbled a bit, but whatever, right?

Hell.

"I want you to tell me what's wrong. I want you to trust me enough to tell me things about your life," she implored. What was the point of a relationship if you didn't have trust?

"I do trust you, okay? Just drop it, there's nothing to talk about. Just be careful, and that's that," Draco said with an air of finality.

Astoria nodded and extracted herself from his arms. She disentangled his fingers from her hair and stood before him. Taking a deep breath she smiled tightly, not willing to let him see how hurt she really was. "I'm going to bed. Come find me tomorrow at five, okay? Goodnight."

She walked away.

Draco sat in the chair and watched her saunter away, her head held high. Damn it, why did she have to be so stubborn? He knew by the way her eyes flashed and they way the shined like glass before she left that she was mad, possibly even upset, maybe even sad. Worst case scenario, she was all three. This, of course, was bad news for him. He had a girlfriend. A very angry girlfriend, which was pretty much as good as no girlfriend at all.

It's not like he didn't want to tell her, he just wanted to spare her the details. Truth be told, she was the best thing that had ever happened to him and he needed her to stay with him, for his sake. He needed her to understand. And he couldn't figure out what made him get up out of his chair, and stalk down the corridors of Hogwarts and end up right in front of Ravenclaw Tower.

Just because he didn't know, doesn't mean he didn't do it.

_**September 25; Ravenclaw Tower**_

So there Draco sat, alone on the cold floor, in front of the door to the Ravenclaw dorms. What could he do but wait for some poor Ravenclaw sod to help him out? Luckily, or unluckily, for him, the two people who could have helped him most decided to walk by at that very moment.

The two girls chattered excited, the taller of the two waving her arms in the air to better illustrate her point. As the approached him, he ransacked his brain for a mildly intelligent thing to say.

"Oh, look what the cat dragged in," Mimi simpered, coming to stand before Draco. He lifted himself off the floor and for some reason found himself quite intimidated by the vivacious red head.

"Be nice, Mi, he looks a little upset," pointed out Helia, a gentle tone lacing her tiny, bell like voice.

"I bet he got in a fight with Astoria," suspected Mimi with a catty smirk.

"I bet she walked away," added Helia.

"I bet you need us to get you into the dorm," the red head finished.

"What are you girls, mind readers? Psychologists? Mediwitchs?" he cried, an air of exasperation surrounding him. Merlin, girls confused him.

"Calm down, Malfoy, all you have to do is ask," replied Mimi, quite sardonically, if Draco could say so himself.

"Can you get me in? Please..." he added as an afterthought.

"Wow, that was miraculous, really," said Helia.

She made a move towards the door, answering a cleverly worded question Draco paid no mind to. The door immediately opened and the three students piled inside, one after the other. "She's upstairs in her room, second to the left. The stairs have been charmed to let boys up," Helia said with a wink.

He nodded his thanks and bounded up the stairs, marvelling at the charm work. Draco stopped in front of the second door to the left and firmly knocked. "Tori, let me in."

He heard footsteps behind the door and then they stopped. "I don't think so, Draco. You're going to stay _right there._"

"Come on, I just want to talk. I want to...apologize," he choked out. Why was this so hard?

"So talk, I'm listening," she told him. He could practically picture her crossing her arms.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry, okay? And that I do want you to know I trust you. I need you to know that you are one of the only people I have ever in my life, okay? You've got me standing here, blubbering like a complete idiot, and I don't know what to do, because I've never felt like this before, and Merlin, I just keep talking! Why aren't you saying anything?"

At first there was silence, and then, the creaking of an open door. It was just a sliver and he was swiftly pulled in. Astoria grasped him by his shoulders and slammed him against the door in the dark room. "Don't ever do that to me again. Don't you ever shut me out," she hissed, very close to his ear.

"I promise, I just wanted to save you the trouble of-"

"You should never think that I can't handle the things in your life," she whispered. "I chose to be with you; therefore I accept everything that comes with you."

He nodded, unable to say anything. He didn't remember the last time someone had accepted him without question. So he kissed her, grabbing her face in his pianists hands, because he cared for her so much. He tangled his fingers in her hair and drank from her like a dying man in a desert.

And when they broke apart she rested her head against his chest and led him to her bed, curling up against his side. "So, tell me what's got you so worried."

He traced his fingers along her curved back and sighed. "I just don't trust the people in my house."

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"I mean, I trust my mother, and I even trust the bloody house elf. It's my father I don't trust," he replied, his voice getting rough at the end of his sentence.

"I thought he was okay, you know?"

"No, he's not okay. I haven't seen him in the longest time, I don't even know if he's completely sane," Draco admitted softly. "I'm just embarrassed, Astoria. I used to look up to my father and idolize him, and now I just feel ashamed."

"Listen to me, you are not your father, do you understand? I don't care what you did in the past, what matters now is the present and the future. The future looks bright for you," she predicted, a blazing smile on her face. He could see her teeth shine in the dark.

"I know, I just can't help but feel guilty."

"That will disappear in a while, guilt doesn't linger forever," she said wisely.

They were silent for a while; the only noise in the room was the rise and fall of their chests. Draco broke the silence.

"I like you, Astoria."

She smiled, "I like you, too."

_**September 26; Professor Scuro's Office**_

"You wanted to see me?" asked Draco when he walked into the dark, gloomy office.

Scuro sat behind her desk, hands folded neatly onto of each other. Her black hair was parted down the middle and captured in a low bun at the back of her head. Draco was reminded of the Grim Reaper when he noticed her in the room, and the thought made him nervous.

"Yes, I heard you're going to visit your family today, correct?

"Yes," Draco answered. Where was this going?

"And you are taking Ms. Greengrass with you?" she questioned again.

"Yes," Draco drawled.

"I see."

The room fell silent and Draco shifted in his seat. "Can I go now, Professor?"

"Yes, you may, Draco. Give my regards to your father, will you?"

"Of course," he said tightly. _Don't hold your breath._

"And do be careful," she said with a snake like smirk.

Draco left the room, eager to be relieved of her slimy presence.

_**September 26; Headmistress's Office**_

Draco and Astoria stepped into McGonagall's office at approximately five fifty in the afternoon. They wear dressed simply in black jeans and tee shirts, and even McGonagall could see that they fed off of each other's energy. "Alright, the portkey should activate any minute, if you would kindly place your hands on it."

Both students placed their hands on the portkey. It was a ratty looking goblet engraved with the Crest of Hogwarts. They looked at one another and smiled warmly; ready to face whatever came there way at Malfoy Manor.

"We're ready, Professor," said Astoria, keeping her hand firmly on the goblet.

"Right, please, do be careful," reminded the older women, a careful smile on her weary face.

The goblet glowed brightly for a moment, and there was a flash of light, a tugging sensation, and then silence.

Draco stood in the middle of McGonagall's office, his hand still clutching the goblet, looking bewildered and confused. Across from him, the floor was empty, just disturbed air floating opposite him. With a pang of pain somewhere deep in his chest, he fell to his knees with an awful realization.

Astoria was gone.

* * *

**Please, don't favourite without reviewing. Thank you!**


	11. IMPORTANCE

Hi guys,

I know if you have this story on alert, you're probably hoping for an update, but obviously that's not what happening here, sadly. Instead, I come with news, an explanation and a sincere apology.

First, the news; this story is on permanent hiatus and will not be completed. I know that some people might really be upset over that, but please, continue reading this note.

Second, my explanation; my writing style has changed a lot since I started this story. My descriptions, the way I word things, the way I develop characters and situations has changed quite drastically. Although I absolutely adore Draco and Astoria, my heart is simply not in this story anymore. I don't have it in me to finish it, and I've been so scared to get back on this website, and continue writing because I felt like I lost a little bit of my spark. Thankfully, I got a huge kick in the butt courtesy of an amazing friend and I think I'm kind of back on track.

Third, my apology; I am so, so deeply sorry that I won't be finishing this story. And I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed and favorited and alerted this story and I really can't even begin to explain how much it meant to me. I feel like I've let you guys down in some way, but I hope you all understand and that you all don't hate me, haha.

Lastly, some more news; this story will be up for another TWO WEEKS at which time I will be taking it completely off of FanFiction. So, if you see this story anywhere else after the two week mark, kindly tell me, because it is not mine. Also, I am giving this story up for adoption: if some heaven sent author wants to take this story into their capable hands, I would be insanely delighted. If you think you're interested, please PM me and we'll work out the details. Please try and do this before the two week mark.

So, that's about it guys, and once again, I'm sorry Don't hesitate to PM me, or read my other stories, thank you so, so much.

Cassie xxo


End file.
